How To: Drive a Superhero Insane in 10 Days
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Starfire has a bet where she must make Robin fall madly in love with her and still drive him completely insane.Will it work?RxS plz R&R [complete]
1. The Bet

How To: Drive a Superhero Insane in 10 Days

Hey peoples, once again. Anyways, here's a new story I hope you guys like. It's a humor/romance one… as you've probably already noticed. It's about how Starfire has a bet that she has to drive guess who! Robin! Completely inside, and prove that he would still love her no matter what. It's sort of like the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days which is one of my favorite movies, but it's got its differences. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review after and tell me what you think! Thankiez! – Lala

The sun rose and gently hid behind the clouds, letting only a small amount of light out. Starfire opened her eyes and looked at her bedside. She moved her hands lightly to the clock and pressed the alarm. It was 7 AM. She got up, changed into some comfortable clothes, washed her face and brushed her teeth, and went out to the common room. There was the usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games as usual, Raven reading a book, and Robin... training in the workout room. She helped herself to some breakfast that was made before she woke up: eggs, ham, bacon, and tofu. She giggled and joined Raven at the table. "Hello, friend, Raven. Good morning!" Starfire said in her usual cheery mood.

"Good morning," Raven answered shortly.

"Good morning friends Beast Boy and Cyborg!" Starfire said happily to her video-game friends.

"Morning," they answered together as they continued their destruction.

After breakfast, Starfire walked to the workout room to find Robin. He was lifting weights when she knocked on the door. "Come in," Robin answered. Starfire walked in.

"Good morning, friend Robin!" she said to him as she took a seat next to him.

"Morning, Star. How are you?" Robin said putting down the weights and turning to her face.

"I believe I am refreshed?" Starfire questioned him to see if she used the correct words. Robin laughed.

"Hey, Star. Did you want to-" Robin began, but was stopped by the alarm.

"Rob, Star! Come! There's a break-in at the bank!" Cyborg said through the communicator.

"We're on our way," Robin said grabbing Starfire's hand as they ran out to catch up with the rest of the team.

When they got the bank, they saw Mumbo Jumbo. Starfire first shot her starbolts and moved out of the way for everybody else to go.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled as she lifted a bus and attempted to crash it into Mumbo Jumbo.

"Abra Cadabra!" he yelled back and as the smoke lifted up, the bus was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiyaaa!" Cyborg yelled as he jumped to punch Mumbo Jumbo.

"Hiya back!" Mumbo Jumbo said back to him as he clapped his hands and Cyborg's hand turned into an array of flowers in different colors.

"Take this!" Beast Boy took over as Mumbo Jumbo, still staring at Cyborg and laughing, turned at the last minute to see Beast Boy rushing at him as a rhinoceros. He pushed Mumbo Jumbo into the wall and pinned him down as Robin rushed in and grabbed his hands together to handcuff them.

"You think you caught me! Alakazam!" Mumbo Jumbo yelled jumping up and down in the air. All of the sudden, he became shorter. He kicked Beast Boy over and shoved him into Robin.

"Do not harm my friends please!" Starfire yelled shooting starbolts at him through her eyes and hands. Mumbo Jumbo couldn't escape them but before he got hit, he set one more shot that went back to Starfire. He got hit by Starfire's bolts and by the time all the smoke cleared up, he was on the ground clutching his head.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he went to go get her as fell to the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was light. He lifted her up and hoped she was alright.

"Owww," Mumbo Jumbo said as he fell to the floor. Raven picked him up, handcuffed him, and the police arrived at that exact moment. They took him away to jail and the Titans headed back to the tower, Starfire in Robin's arms.

Back at the Tower…..

Starfire was feeling back to normal about an hour later.

"Hey, Star. How are you feeling?" Robin asked as he fluffed her pillows as she turned to look at him.

"I feel much better now, friend Robin. I thank you for rescuing me," Starfire said. She was filled up again with her cheery self after some rest.

"No problem. Hey, I think… if you're feeling better now… I'm going to go take a shower, I'm a little tired," Robin admitted. After making sure she was okay one more time, Robin headed back towards his room. For the whole hour, he had just been sitting there in sickbay watching her feel better. The color had slowly came back into her face, but she was all better now, and Robin was happy for that. He wasn't sure what would have happened if… if… he had lost her. Robin shook his head; he didn't want to think about it.

Starfire headed back to the common room, feeling invigorated once more.

"Hey, Star. Feeling okay now?" Cyborg asked as poured her a cup of orange juice.

"Yes, I believe I am feeling well now," Starfire said as she took the cup and sat down on the couch.

"You know, you had Robin really worried, there, Star. I'll bet he would've done anything for you," Cyborg said to her as he came to join her on the couch.

"Robin and I are best friends. He always assists me whenever I could do with some help," Starfire said.

"But you also wish he was more than that, don't you?" Beast Boy asked as he came walking into the room. Starfire blushed.

"I do not believe that Robin feels the same about me," Starfire said looking a little sad now.

"Nonsense, Star. He would do anything for you. And not just in a friend way, either. He loves you, Star. He truly, truly cares for you," Cyborg said looking at her. Starfire looked up with a little hope in her eyes.

"You truly think so, friend Cyborg?" she asked him.

"I think so, too," Beast Boy said. Then, his eyes twinkled, "Hey Star, I have an idea. I mean, Robin's really crazy about you. He would still love you, even if, you know, you barfed all over him, or whatever."

"Where is this leading, BB?" Cyborg asked raising his eyebrows at his green buddy.

"I mean, we should have a bet. I think Robin would do anything. Starfire, you should drive Robin… COMPLETELY INSANE… for 10 whole days! And at the end of 10 days, I'll bet you he will still be in love with you!" Beast Boy said smiling.

"I don't know…" Cyborg answered him, "But I do agree with you." He himself began to grin a little bit.

"I am… uncertain. What if Robin finds me boring and bothersome?" Starfire asked them.

"Naw, he will still love you. C'mon, it'll be fun. Loser pays winner $40," Beast Boy said.

"Well…" Starfire began.

Cyborg, knowing all too well where this was going, said "Starfire, it would make us really sad if you said no," he said pretending to look a little sad. She fell for it.

"Very well. I do not wish to disappoint my friends," Starfire said.

"Great! Now, I had a couple of ideas in mind already," Beast Boy began as Cyborg and Starfire bent down to listen to what he had to say…

To be continued… so what'd you think? Please leave a review. Thanks! Till then,

- Lala


	2. My Date Thinks I'm Fat!

Hey, everybody. Yea, me again. Did you like the last chapter? Well… hope you like this one….

Bluie: thank you for that comment.. ahaha. Awesome. Hopefully you stay interested!

gothic goddess 14: I promise you that Star, or should I say, what Beast Boy tells Star, is going to be interesting! Thanks for the nice review!

april4rmH-town: haha. Hopefully this fic will make you go laughing! Thanks for the swt review!

Terra: LOL. I don't know what's scarier: the insomnia part or the killer bees part. Thanks for the rvw and so far… the killer bees haven't attacked yet! -

banana fritz:hey… I'll try to type up a 500 word chapter… but… you might fall asleep before you finish reading it!

ShadowofAzarath: thanks! It's great that you want to keep reading! You rock! Ahah.

k3rrin3 : thanks for the review too! I promise what's in stock will HOPEFULLY… keep you interested…

inuandrave7: thanks for the review and complement! -

thanks to everybody else too who read! I love you all!

Now on to the story…..

Day One:

At that moment in time, Raven came into the common room. She was holding a book and walking over to get a cup of water.

"Oh, Raven," Beast Boy said in his most sing-song voice.

"What do you want, now, Beast Boy," Raven said back to him without looking up.

"We, need your help on something…" Beast Boy said tapping the seat next to him. Raven's eyebrows went up, but she walked over there and sat down. Then, Beast Boy and Cyborg told her the plan…

"It seems like a desperate attempt for Beast Boy to try to get something to happen here," Raven said.

"But it's a good idea, right?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I'll do it, but I won't promise I like it," Raven told them.

"So that means that you're on our side right? You agree that Robin will still be in love with Starfire at the end of 10 days?" Cyborg asked her.

"No. It just merely means that I am doing this at a neutral stand. MEANING, for you Beast Boy, in case you don't understand… I'm doing it so that you can stop bugging me after this," Raven said to him with ice dripping from every word.

"Well, at least you're helping!" Beast Boy said with a grin.

A few 30 minutes later when Robin comes out of the shower….

Robin was on his way to his bedroom when he saw Raven.

"Hey, Raven," he said as he headed down the hallway.

"You know, Robin. You like… Starfire don't you?" Raven asked him as she slowly approached him.

"Umm…I guess.. I mean.. I just don't know if…" he said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck back and forth.

"If she likes you too," Raven finished his sentence.

"I… wish I had the guts to tell her, but, I'm just afraid," Robin admitted.

"Then ask her out on a date. Go on. She likes you," Raven said.

"How do you know if she likes me or not?" Robin asked her.

"I can read minds, remember?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Oh. Right. Umm.. maybe I should just ask her.. next week then or something," Robin said turning away from her wanting to get away from the subject.

"NO!" Raven yelled at him. Robin turned back to look at her.

"I mean… you should just ask her today. We have nothing going on, and it would be great… you guys can… go out to eat or something," Raven said back to him. Robin thought for a second.

"I guess… but… she won't reject me, right?" Robin asked her.

"I promise, she will not reject you. She's head over heels in love with you," Raven said turning away happy that her job was now finished. She left Robin there thinking to himself.

1 hour later when Robin finally gets the guts to ask Starfire….

"Okay, remember. Say yes. And don't forget what I told you," Beast Boy told her.

"I am still uncertain. I do not wish to hurt Robin, he is my friend," Starfire told him.

"You'll be fine. Just don't chicken out and whatever you do, DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THE BET!" Cyborg told her.

"Very well…" Starfire said still with uncertainty. She then did what Beast Boy told her to do. Raven had already told Robin to ask her out, and Starfire slowly walked down to Robin's room. She was just about to knock when the door opened.

"Starfire?" Robin said. His face grew red.

"Hello, friend Robin," Starfire said. She looked down at the ground.

"Hey, umm.. Star. I was wondering if, you know, you want to go out with me tonight," Robin said growing another shade of red.

"You mean, as a date?" Starfire asked him. 'So Raven did do the job,' she thought as she saw Robin rub his neck.

"Well, yea, I mean, no. I mean yes. I mean no. I mean yes yes yes," Robin finally said, "Yes, as a date."

"I would love to!" Starfire said with fake enthusiasm. If this was really what Robin had said if she wasn't on the bet, she would have been delighted. But, with the bet, all the arrows and directions were pointing the wrong way.

"Great, so… I'll see you in the common room, later at 7? We can go eat or something. I'll make the reservations. But for right now I think I'll just go workout some more for a bit," Robin said.

"Very well. See you tonight then, Robin!" Starfire yelled as she walked fast down the hallway and back to the common room to where Beast Boy and Cyborg were waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Beast Boy asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Robin says that he will see me tonight in the common room at 7," Starfire said, "Beast Boy, I truly am unsure of whether or not this is still a good idea. I see the humor in it, but I do not wish to hurt Robin in any way. He is such a wonderful friend and he has always been there for me," Starfire said. Tears were beginning to form from her eyes.

"Starfire, it will all be okay. It's just a fun joke to do," Beast Boy said as he gently pushed her shoulder.

"Yea, Star. You'll be fine. So will Robin. Besides, if you quit on us now, it will make us really really sad, won't it BB?" Cyborg said nudging Beast Boy.

"Wha? Oh ya! Yea… really really sad!" Beast Boy told her. Starfire sighed.

"I… do not wish to make anybody cry. But hopefully, Robin will understand, if he finds out," Starfire said to them.

"Great! Now, I need you to go do something for Robin. He's gotta stop working out," Beast Boy said winking nonstop.

"Man, you just look constipated like that!" Cyborg told him, "Just tell us your idea."

So 20 minutes later….

Starfire walked into the workout room. There was Robin punching the punch bag as hard as he could. Sweat dripped from his forehead like crazy, but he didn't stop.

"Robin?" Starfire asked him.

"Yea, Star?" Robin said stopping to go get a drink.

"Would you… go watch a movie with me in the common room please?" Starfire asked him.

"Umm, Star. Our date is tonight. Plus, I'm sort of working out here," Robin said to her.

"Oh, but it would be even more wondrous if you joined me, Robin! I also believe that you would most enjoy the movie!" Starfire told him with hope in her eyes.

"Well, what kind of movie is it?" Robin asked, "You know I love action movies."

"It is a wonderful movie Robin! It has got everything in it! Oh please! It would make me most happy!" Starfire told him as she opened her innocent eyes wide.

"Okay," Robin said smiling. He then walked with her out to the common room. Starfire pressed a button on the remote, and the movie started.

45 minutes later….

"Oh, Robin! Is it not the most beautiful movie ever? I have never seen the life of a fish with the name of Nemo!" Starfire said giddily.

"Yea, Star. This movie is really really awesome. I mean, Finding Nemo has so much action in it, it's not even funny," Robin said almost sarcastically, "Um, Star, I thought you said it was an action movie."

"Robin, do you not see the action? The fishes are moving and moving is a form of action!" Starfire said.

"Uh, yea," Robin said feeling as if he should've trained some more instead of watching some movie about a fish.

At the end of the movie….

By the end of the movie, Robin practically had been snoring, and Starfire was crying because she thought it was such a beautiful movie. It was almost 7 o clock.

"Star, I made a reservation at the best restaurant in town!" Robin said, happy now that the date was going to start and the movie ended.

"Oh joyful! I cannot wait! I am feeling quite ravenous," Starfire said.

"You want to take my R-cycle?" Robin asked her.

"Anything will do fine, friend Robin," Starfire said smiling.

They walked out of the common room on their way to the R-cycle when Starfire passed Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg gave her two thumbs up and Beast Boy gave her a wink. Starfire could only smile weakly.

Robin handed her a helmet and she put it on. She held on to him as they left the tower and towards the city.

Giant's Steakhouse, 7 o clock, Robin and Starfire's table:

"How about I order for you? I know what's good here," Robin said.

"Very well, Robin. I trust you," Starfire said. And so they talked a little bit, and then the food finally came.

"One Giant Steak," the waitress said putting down the food on Starfire's table. All of the sudden, Starfire remembered something Beast Boy told her. She put her hand to her face and began to fake cry. "Waaa!" she yelled and the nearby tables turned to look at her.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked her. He sounded really worried.

"Robin, it is just that… I do not… devour meat!" she cried into both hands now.

"What? But, you always ate meat before that Cyborg made," Robin said alarmed.

"Robin, I just decided to become a vegetarian!" Starfire said, continuing to cry, "Robin, I think I am going to throw up. Please, take it away. I cannot eat it," Starfire remarked making a throwing up noise.

"But," Robin said.

"I cannot! Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb…" Starfire sang and suddenly stopped and began crying again. Robin sighed.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Robin asked. His plans were now ruined. How would he know that Starfire had suddenly decided to not eat meat?

"Robin, I must go to the restroom very quick. Please, take it away and may we go someplace else?" Starfire asked him before getting up.

"Umm, sure, Star," Robin said and he called a waiter to come and get the food.

Starfire disappeared and on her way to the bathroom, she made a turn and went into the kitchen. As they had agreed, Cyborg was there, holding up a hamburger with mustard for her.

"Friend, Cyborg. Robin is really sad," Starfire asked taking the hamburger from him. She took a bite.

"It's all part of the process, Star," Cyborg reassured her. Star took another bite and another. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth, and said, "I shall see you later, then, friend Cyborg!" Starfire then walked out and headed back to the table.

Robin was just sitting there, wondering how his plans were ruined and how come Starfire had the sudden interest to not eat meat.

"So, I've heard of a great vegetarian place we can go to," Robin said.

"Very well, let us be on our way then, shall we?" Starfire told him with a smile, "Robin, I am very sorry. I should have told you that I had the sudden disinterest to eat meat."

"Naw, Star, it's not your fault. I should have asked you," Robin said. They headed out of the restaurant and onto Robin's R-cycle.

Mao's Chinese Vegetarian Restaurant…

The restaurant was not totally filled up and they got a table right away. The food came, and Stafire ate hers like there was no end. Robin, meanwhile, began picking at his food. "This stuff's for cows," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Robin?" Starfire asked him. It was the first time she had gotten up for air from the food.

"No, I didn't say anything," Robin said back to her with a fake smile and continued to pick on his food. Starfire, began eating, eating so hard, that rice and vegetables began to flying everywhere. A piece of broccoli landed on a nearby table and the occupants looked at it with their eyebrows raised. Robin saw it all. "Umm, Star, can you, try not to eat like that? I mean, I realize that you're hungry, but… umm… you know… it's a restaurant," Robin said to her.

"Did I embarrass you?" Starfire asked him. She then began to pretend crying again into her napkin. "I am so sorry Robin! I did not know!" starfire began kicking and crying.

"Did you need, something, miss?" a nearby waiter asked her.

"No, it is fine… it is just that… MY DATE BELIEVES THAT I AM OVERWEIGHT AND HE IS EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN WITH ME," Starfire cried some more. She had yelled so loud, the whole restaurant was now looking at their table. The waiter raised her eyebrows and gave Robin a stern look. All the girls at the other tables looked at Starfire with distressing faces and gave Robin death glares.

"Poor thing," was all that Robin heard from all the other tables. He began to grow red and began to rub his neck.

"I don't… think you're fat, Star. I was just asking you-" Robin was immediately cut off by Starfire's hysterical tears.

"You gasp could have gasp told me gasp that you did not gasp wish to gasp be seen with such an ugly gasp person!" Starfire yelled and got up and said, "I must go to the bathroom to shed my tears!" And with that, she left.

As agreed, Beast Boy was there, smiling. "I saw your little fiasco," he said smiling, "Very good acting." Starfire looked a little sad.

"I hope that Robin will forgive me after all this," she said shaking her head slightly from side to side.

"Look, Star. Cyborg and I already told you. You'll be fine," Beast Boy said grabbing a hold of her shoulders. She turned to look up at his eyes.

"Very well," she muttered accepting the bottle of mustard that Beast Boy offered her.

"Now go get back to him," Beast Boy said turning her around and gently pushing her towards the door.

Starfire walked out to Robin and said, "Robin, I am ready to leave, now."

Robin paid for the check, and they left on his R-cycle without saying another word until they got back to the tower.

Back at the tower….

"Look, Star, I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't embarrassed to be seen with you, and I definitely don't think you're fat," Robin said.

"I believe you now, Robin," Starfire told him avoiding eye contact.

"You do? Great! So…would it be okay if… I ask you to go out with me… tomorrow?" Robin asked, filled with doubt and uncertainty.

"I," Starfire began, but Robin cut her off.

"It can be your choice. Whatever you want to do," Robin said with haste.

"May we journey to the world of shopping?" Starfire asked him with hope in her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes, Star. Your choice," Robin said smiling. With that, he leaned in, gave her a kiss, and said, "Good night, Star."

"Good night, Robin," Starfire said turning back to go into her room in daze.

So what'd you think? Leave a review please! I hope that was good for you! My ideas are set! Wait 'till you see what I have in store for the mall! BWAHAHA! Poor Robin! Ahah. Hope you like! See you laterz! - Lala


	3. Nobody Likes a Mr Sniffle

rsfan716: thanks for the reviews on both chapters! You rock! And thanks! I'll try to put in some fluff in it… if not this chapter.. then the next one.. and don't worry.. I doubt I can get mad… unless… you know… you send.. killer moths out after me or raging hyenas!

Confused Certainty: hey, sorry about the confusion.. well.. you see before Mumbo left, he also sent something at Starfire, so technically, it's like both of them send something, get hit by the enemy. Did that help? Well, I hope so!

Frisky Muffin: ahaha. Whoever said life was fair? Although I must admit I do feel bad for Robin a bit…

april4rmH-town: (catches gummy bears) mm! this will so totally give me more calories, but whatever! Thanks for the awesome review! You rock!

GlassEmotions: Hey! So… I went back and after reading your review, I read the whole story over again… and I admit.. I did put in a bit too much 'friend' in it. I'll keep that at low next time! Thanks!

CuteCherryBlossom: Thanks for the awesome review! I'll update right now, and I probably won't be able to update until next Thursday or Friday though!

Lunar Heart Crystal: thanks for the reviews! Yes, they're bribing her with mustard! She loves that stuff, you know.

Anne-Marie: thanks! I'll continue ASAP!

Professional Drama Queen: It's awesome that you've seen the movie! I'm trying to keep some of the funny stuff with it, and adding my own stuff in between. In this chapter, you'll see more of the stuff I write which I hope will equally become funny! Thanks!

inuandrave7: thanks for the review! Talk to you laterz!

akiismarina: hey! Ahaha. Thanks! Start breathing!

Phantom Moon: I promise whatever she has in store, will embarrass Robin! Thanks!

Thanks to everybody else who read the story… well.. won't keep you waiting.. here's the next chapter!

Almost immediately, Starfire woke up hoping everything was just a dream. The bet, the date, everything was a nightmare that was not happening. Starfire tried to convince herself that everything was okay. But she knew she was wrong. 'Oh, what have I done,' she thought to herself as she got up and changed. She walked out and into the common room, and took a seat next to Robin.

"Morning, Star," Robin told her turning to her from his newspaper.

"Good morning, Robin," Starfire said, avoiding eye contact. She peeked to see what Cyborg and Beast Boy was doing and saw them snickering. She gave them a sharp glare.

"Uhh, tofu anybody?" Beast Boy asked showing everybody the plate of "fake bacon."

"I believe I shall have one," Starfire answered taking one. Raven walked into the room carrying yet another book.

"Good morning, Raven!" Starfire said happily.

"Morning," was all Raven said as she walked towards the kitchen to go get her herbal tea.

"So, Star, what time do you want to go to the-" Robin was immediately cut off by the sound of the alarm going, "Trouble!" he yelled as he got up and raced towards the door. The other titans followed suit.

"Yo, Robin! Who is it, man?" Cyborg yelled to him as he started the car.

"It's Mad Mod!" Robin yelled back starting the motorcycle and heading out. Starfire flew after him and Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew after her, while Cyborg and Raven followed last.

Mad Mod on the street…

"Oh hello, my kittens! I was expecting you here!" Mad Mod said with his staff and his British accent.

"Mad Mod, we're taking you down!" Robin yelled. Then, "Titans, GO!"

Raven was first, this time. She took hold of a rock, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" and threw it at Mad Mod. He dodged it.

"Have to try harder than that, dearest!" he yelled.

"Starfire, now!" Robin yelled at Star as she flew by him.

"Oh, but Robin! I do not wish to break a nail!" Starfire yelled back at him pretending to examine her fingernails carefully.

"Take this!" Robin yelled throwing some of his discs at Mod, giving Starfire time to fly away as she kept her eyes on her nails. Everybody held their breath as the smoke cleared up. Mad Mod was still there. It was time for the finally.

"Good day and GOOD NIGHT!" Cyborg yelled punching him in the stomach. Behind him, Starfire came up and shot a few more bolts at him, and then Raven came with a car and threw it down on him. Robin ran into the smoke and everybody followed after him. Mad Mod was defeated. They went after him and Robin lifted him up.

"Ohh," he moaned. Raven called the police and they immediately arrived. They locked him up, and Mad Mod's last words were "You wait, my kittens! One day… ONE DAY… one of the members on YOUR OWN TEAM WILL BE YOUR DEMISE!" Starfire immediately looked at the floor. She hoped that it wouldn't come true.

"Starfire, how come you didn't shoot Mad Mod?" Robin asked her. He sounded a little angry, but not entirely.

"Like I proposed, earlier, Robin, I did not wish to break a fingernail!" Starfire said to him.

"But, Star. He's a villain, I mean, your fingernails aren't… you know… as important as a villain," Robin tried to convince her.

"Hmph," was all Starfire said turning away.

"Alright, man. Mad Mod's gone, so that should be good. Aren't you guys going out today or something?" Cyborg asked Robin referring to Starfire.

"Uhh, yea. Star, you sure you want to go to the mall?" Robin asked her. Starfire turned her head a bit to face him.

"Yes, I believe we should go home and freshen up first though?" Star questioned. Apparently, she was over the whole fingernail incident.

"Alright, let's go," Robin said and they all headed back for Titans Tower.

In Robin's Room….

Robin secretly knew he wanted to buy something special for Star. He wanted to buy her something expensive and elegant, to show how much she really meant to him. Sure, last night had gone, strange, and the whole fingernail thing was just plain freaky, but he was hoping that he could make it all up today. He stuffed a few extra bills into his wallet, and walked out to go wait for Star.

Starfire was already finished. She was wearing the same outfit she always wore, but she had taken a shower and sprayed some Chanel No. 19 onto herself. She couldn't wait to go shopping. She loved the malls here on Earth. They didn't have malls on Tamaran, where she came from.

"Robin, you are finished! Let us make our journey now to the world of shopping!" Starfire said.

"Yea, let's go. Bye you guys!" Robin yelled back about to walk out the door.

"Wait! One last group hug!" Cyborg yelled. Robin raised his eyebrows. Beast Boy walked over next to Robin and everybody hugged together. Secretly, Beast Boy raised out Robins wallet from behind, took out a bunch of bills, and they immediately let go of the hug.

"You guys go have some fun, kay?" Beast Boy asked Robin handing the bills to Cyborg who was behind him.

"Yea, I mean, you know, don't come back too late," Cyborg said winking. Robin turned red a little bit, and walked out.

Starfire ran after him, yelling, "Good-bye friends!"

East Coast Plaza Mall….

It had only been an hour since Robin and Starfire had gotten to the mall, but Robin felt like he might collapse any minute. His legs were killing him, and all the bags that he was carrying for Star, felt like a million pounds on each side. Sure, he worked out every single day, but nothing could prepare him for this. He was going to die soon, he knew it, if they didn't rest…

"Star, can we take a break?" Robin gasped at her. Starfire finally turned around to look at him.

"You are tired?" she asked still examining the denim miniskirt she was holding up.

"Yea," Robin said.

"Very well, there is nothing here that seems that my eye should capture," Starfire said and they walked out of the store and headed for a bench.

"I am sorry, Robin. Perhaps, if you told me," Starfire began, but Robin stopped her.

"No, that's fine, Star. It's perfectly fine," Robin said.

20 minutes later when Robin is refreshed again….

"Robin, may we go in here?" Starfire stopped in front of a store. Robin opened his mouth.

"Uh, Star, I don't think I should go in here with you," Robin said turning dark red.

"Oh, please Robin! I would feel so much better!" Starfire said. She could feel the laughter coming up into her as she remember that Beast Boy told her to drag Robin in here.

"Star, Victoria's Secret isn't a guy store," Robin whispered in a low voice.

"Robin, it is not like you are going to buy anything in the store. You are merely looking," Starfire said. The way she said it, made Robin turn even more red.

"Star I really think-" Robin began, but was instantly dragged into the store by Starfire.

She shopped around pretending to browse and secretly watched Robin out of the corner of her eye. She took an outfit off the rack and headed for the dressing room. Inside the dressing room, she took out her communicator.

"Beast Boy, please come on. Beast Boy," Starfire said unrgently. Beast Boy appeared on her screen.

"Hey, Star. Whatcha doing now?" Beast Boy said.

"I am in the store you told me to go into. The secret of Victoria," Starfire answered back into the communicator, "And Robin is here, also."

"GREAT! Ahaha. Grab something embarrassing and make him stand in line for you! By the way, do you thjnk you can get me some of those mints and lip gloss?" Beast Boy said filling up with hope.

"Lip gloss?" Starfire questioned.

"Ahaha, umm… yea… THAT information is classified," Beast Boy answered sheepishly.

Starfire sighed and put her communicator away and handed the outfit to the woman working there. She headed for a rack with underwear on it.

Robin was just standing there, looking outside, waiting.

"Robin, what do you think of this?" Starfire appeared holding up a low-rise underwear with a white background and pink polka dots. Robin immediately went dark red, light red, and then pink.

"Umm," was all Robin could muster.

"Then you approve?" Starfire began. She picked out some more underwear randomly, "Robin," she began, "Do you think you can take these and pay them for me?" She took his hand and moved in towards the cash register. She then took all the bags from him, handed him the underwear, and grabbed a couple of mints and lip gloss off the counter. "I believe I feel like a little more browsing."

Robin, went another shade of red when he saw what Starfire handed him.

"Star, people… don't get good ideas off of this," Robin said to her.

"Nonsense, Robin. Who is to care what they see? It is not as if you are buying these things for yourself," Starfire said as she turned around to look at other stuff.

Robin stood there in line. When he got to the register, the lady looked at him weird.

"All this for yourself, honey?" the woman asked. She was blowing a large piece of bubble gum.

"Umm, yea, I mean.. no. It's for my… friend," Robin said turning red with embarrassment.

"Mmhmm," was all the woman said as she rang it up. Robin handed her the money Starfire had given him, he took the bag, and walked over to Starfire, who was waiting in the doorway.

"Star, can we get out of here?" Robin asked handing her the bag. Starfire nodded and then she spotted a store with beautiful diamonds outside.

"Oh, Robin! May we please enter here?" Starfire asked as she looked at the beautiful diamonds and pearls in front of the store.

"Yea, sure," Robin said smiling. He knew he wanted to buy something for Star… and from here. They walked into the store, and while Starfire was browsing around, Robin went up to a woman.

"'Scuse me, miss? I want to see the most expensive bracelet you have," Robin told her. The woman went into the back for a few minutes and came back with a beautiful bracelet, and the whole thing was sparkling and covered in diamonds.

"Hey, Star, can you come over here for a second?" Robin asked her as he took a look at the bracelet. 'It's perfect,' he thought. Starfire walked over and gasped at what he was holding.

"Oh goodness, Robin," Starfire said. Robin took her wrist and put it on her. She examined it and gasped. "It's so beautiful!" she said shaking it around a little bit.

"How much?" Robin whispered to the cashier.

"$10,000" the cashier said.

"I'll take it," Robin said and he took out his wallet.

"Robin," Starfire said. Tears were beginning to form, "It's so beautiful." For once, she hoped that Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't do anything. She hoped that from deep inside Robin's heart, he truly wanted to give it to her. Not because she wanted it, but because it proved to Starfire that he truly loved her. Robin took out his wallet and the cashier began to put it in a box for him. That was when, Robin gasped. The bills he had put in his wallet were gone! Somebody must have taken it! He began to hit his head against the display cases. He wanted so much to give the bracelet to Starfire!

"Is something wrong?" the cashier asked him. She immediately put the box down and began to unwrap the bracelet again.

"Sorry, Star. But, somebody stole my money," Robin said.

"Oh Robin, that is horrible! We must find the theft!" Starfire said with no real sadness. She knew who had taken it and by tonight, the money would be right back on Robin's bed.

"I'm so sorry, Star," Robin said looking very sad, "I really wanted to give you that present, you know."

"It is alright, Robin," Starfire said smiling and hugging him.

"You must think I'm a real loser," Robin said.

"No, Robin. You will never be a loser to me," Starfire said.

"Umm, you don't have enough money! What are you doing here, then? GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" yelled the cashier. Robin and Starfire ran out like maniacs, and they began to laugh. Robin, however, still felt horrible. So did Starfire, but not for the same reason…

Back at Titans Tower, at 5:30 ish PM….

Robin and Beast Boy were playing a game on the gamestation. They were right about to get to kill each other, when Starfire walked in holding a tissue. Robin and Beast Boy didn't see her.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Yea, Star?" Robin asked punching Beast Boy's character on the screen. By then she was right behind him.

"Blow," Starfire said.

"What?" Robin asked. He paused the game and turned around to face her.

"Blow," she repeated, "Nobody enjoys the company of a Mr. Sniffles!"

"Oh, I hate Mr. Sniffles," Beast Boy said smiling at her.

"Okay," Robin said reluctantly. Starfire put the tissue to his nose and he blew. Starfire looked at it.

"Oh, white! Healthy boy!" she smiled and on cue, Cyborg came in.

"Hey, Star, can you come help me really quick?" Cyborg said to her.

"Yes, I am coming!" Starfire yelled purposely throwing the tissue back on Beast Boy's controller and walking towards Cyborg.

"Duuude! SICK!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up into the air. But secretly, inside his small puny minded brain, he was laughing.

In Raven's room after the "incident"….

"Raven, I need your assistance," Starfire yelled at the door. The door opened barely.

"Come in," Raven said gesturing for Starfire to come in. She walked into the dark room. Starfire did not always enjoy the room because it was so dark before, but now, she had learned to adapt to Raven's surroundings.

"Yes, Star?" Raven asked her.

"Raven, Beast Boy has given me many ideas, but I am afraid that I am in need of some more ideas. Although friend Beast Boy gave me many good ideas, there is one that needs your help. But it will not be used until later. Will you help me please, Raven?" Starfire asked her friend.

"What is it?" Raven asked. Starfire whispered into her ears, and Raven immediately lightened up.

"That's the first good idea I heard so far," Raven said beginning to smile a bit. Starfire smiled.

"I believe I have work to do now, though. Farewell!" Starfire yelled as the door closed behind her. With that, she walked towards Robin's room. She typed in the digits and walked into his room. She walked over to his drawers, and began searching. She finally saw what she was looking. Starfire grabbed them, walked out, and ran into her room. She had plenty of work to do and little time to do it. She smiled to herself. 'Perhaps this was not a bad idea after all,' Starfire said smiling. After all, after the 10 days were up, she could finally admit her true feelings for Robin and be back to normal again. But just for right now, she could have a little bit of fun. With that, she began to spread out her new idea.

To be continued, hey people! What do you think? Well, please leave a review! Thanks! Love, Lala


	4. Our Family Album

Hey, people! I'm back! Sorry the update took so long! EVIL IB PROGRAM.. makes you go to summer school… and because I decided to take Modern World History Honors… this is being EVIL EVIL EVIL… so many names, dates, AAAAH! Thank GOD I only have 5 more days left! YES! (shouts and jumps up in the air) anyways, thanks for all your awesome reviews!

Lunar Heart Crystal: Hello! Guess you'll just have to wait and see what Starfire ended up taking! But it won't be long!

Akiismarina: thanks for the review! Well, anyways, you'll read what she took in this chapter!

April4rmH-town: Haha. Yes, I so totally agree, that's why I decided to include it. I thought it was pretty cool, and here's the update! Sorry it took a while!

gothic goddess 14: hey! Okay, well, Starfire's going to be doing some very… interesting stuff.. well.. at least I hope you find it interesting! Ahaha

Candy Dragonstar: I realize how people think it's sort of strange, but it's got this … feeling… in it.. I guess.. awesome that you're interested!

ShadowofAzarath: yes, lol! Ahaha. Thanks for the review!

abby: yea, I guess it's sort of bad. When I was writing my chapters, I felt a little sorry for him, but it'll all get better

SuperrachiE: AHAHA! When I read your review, I started laughing! AHAHA. Awesome review, thanks! Well, keep on reading! Hope this gets you hooked still!

St4rf1r3R0b1n43vr: Hey! Thanks for the rev! I read your story, it's awesome! I'll have that idea in mind and try to put it in somewhere! Once again, thanks!

Inuandrave7: Thanks! Yes, poor poor robin. (pretends to cry) WELL ANYWAYS, it just gets worse and worse for him! Just you wait and see!

GlassEmotions: Thanks for the super review! Yea sure, we all wish we all had somebody like Robin… but… you might get the exact one 'cuz Star's got him… but you can always find somebody close… once again, thankiez!

Inutitant12: Hey! Thanks! I'll keep the idea in mind, probably add it in somewhere at the end or something!

Tim Fortune: Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: sadly, I still do not own Teen Titans, but I think I'm getting pretty close. LOBZ. Just kidding!

Once again, thank you everybody for the review, you guys are all the ones that keep me from collapsing in class! Thanks! So, without further ado, here's your next chapter!

Chapter Three:

Starfire carefully laid out the items and flipped through a couple of pages to cut out some things. She carefully pasted them and added borders. She then grabbed a couple of magazines Beast Boy had bought for her, found some decent pictures, and glued them on. She then walked out to find Cyborg.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked as she entered the common room to spot Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game.

"Hey, Star," Cyborg answered as he beat Beast Boy for the umpteenth time.

"Friend, I am in need of your assistance," Starfire answered. Cyborg stopped and turned around.

"Does it have to do with Operation Boy Obsess?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked at him with curiosity, as if to wonder about the new name.

"Yes, it does. I am in need because I need the … computer?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, sure," Cyborg asked. He walked up to the game, turned it off, and switched to the compter.

"Hey! I was just about to beat you!" Beast Boy yelled as he pouted.

"Too bad, Time for Starfire and Robin!" Cyborg yelled back, "So what was it you needed, Star?"

Starfire told Cyborg Beast Boy's idea and he laughed.

"Ah, Robin will LOVE this," Cyborg said smiling. He took what Starfire gave him and in about 20 minutes, finished everything. Starfire then thanked him, and walked back to her room to finish her task.

Robin's workroom about 45 minutes later….

Robin was obsessing over his folders. It had suddenly seemed as if his work was now all bundled up together, and it would take him at least 10 hours to finish everything. He sighed, and began to get to work. He grabbed one folder and another, until there was a knock on his door.

"Robin?" he heard Starfire ask careful as to not disturb him if he was doing anything important.

"Yea, Star. Come on in," Robin said. The door opened and there Starfire was holding up what seemed to be a big book.

"What's with the book?" Robin asked with interest.

"Oh, just nothing, really, friend. I was just, as you would say, bored? So, I decided to do something a little strange, but I believe that I quite enjoyed it," Starfire said. She put the book on his desk. It read: Our Family Album.

"Umm," was all Robin said as he read the title. Starfire opened the book to the first page. There were cutouts of both of them together, but most of the pictures didn't look as if it was their own bodies. More like something Starfire had cut out from a magazine or another book.

"Well, there is our wedding," Starfire said pointing to the first picture, "You were so happy that day." Robin looked and his eyebrows went up… way up.

"And that is our honeymoon," Starfire said referring to another picture.

She flipped to another page and there was a picture of some little kids, looking as if they had just seen a ghost. They were also, as Robin had noticed, extremely hideous looking.

"And that, is our children visiting Malibu," Starfire said. She smiled and pointed to another picture. It was a picture consisting of Robin and Starfire, with their "children" on their shoulders, "Well, there is little Roro on your back and there is Melody on my back."

"Our children are very…. Errr… attractive," Robin remarked staring at the hideous pictures, "Umm, Star? Where did you get these pictures?"

"Oh, well, Robin, I got them from your room. You know, the ones that you had kept at the bottom of your dresser," Starfire said smiling and turning to him.

"Oh," was all Robin said. Then, "uhh, Star?" Robin asked her.

"Yes, my dear Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We don't have kids," Robin said. Starfire looked at him. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"You do not enjoy the presence of our future together? Our children!" Starfire asked with a pained expression.

"No, no it's not that," Robin remarked seeing Starfire close to tears.

"Star, we're … still teenagers," Robin said to her looking directly at her.

"We do not have kids!" Starfire mocked Robin, took the book, and ran out the door. Robin quickly got out of his chair to follow her out. He didn't want her getting mad at him.

"Wait, Starfire!" Robin said. Starfire stopped midway down the hallway and smiled. But when she turned, she held a frown.

"Yes, Robin?" she questioned shortly.

"Star, I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" Robin asked. Starfire closed her eyes as if the fact of even looking at him made her sick.

"And you wish to see our kids some more?" Starfire asked. Robin sighed.

"Yes, Star, yes. I want to see your kids some more," he said. Starfire smiled. And for the next 10 minutes, she showed him the rest of the pictures. While she was filled with enthusiasm, Robin was meanwhile tapping his fingers slowly on the table. He was wondering how could Starfire become so strange so fast. He smiled every single time Starfire did, but he didn't feel it like she did.

1 and a half hour later when Starfire has finally finished showing Robin their family album….

"Anybody up for partying tonight?" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm game," Beast Boy said.

"Is it dark?" Raven asked.

"Yea," Cyborg said.

"Whatever," Raven said, "I'll go get ready." For once, she was willing to go out, but that was only because she wanted to see the embarrassment that Robin would take next. She had heard of the next idea.

"Starfire, you want to go party tonight?" Robin asked. He carefully took the album from Starfire and closed it.

"Very well," Starfire said. She allowed Robin to take it and stayed.

"We're coming too! What time?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's 5 right now, so, how about 7 meet in the common room?" Cyborg yelled back. He was far too lazy to get off the couch.

"Kay," Robin said. He then turned to Starfire. They both walked out the hallway, "So, I'll see you later?" Robin asked her. She smiled and walked back down the hallway and into her room.

9 o clock in the common room…………….

Cyborg was finished, as, he hardly had anything to do. Beast Boy had just walked in with Robin.

"Yo, what's that smell?" Cyborg asked as he sniffed the air. He followed the scent and smelled up to Robin.

"Woah, Cy, stop," Robin said trying to push him away.

"What's that you put on?" Cyborg asked.

"Drakkar Noir," Robin said finally giving him a stronger push.

"You trying to impress somebody?" Cyborg asked smiling. He eyebrows went up.

"Or how about some people?" Beast Boy asked nudging him.

"Just one person," Robin said blushing.

"Starfire," Cyborg muttered. As he said her name, she walked in. Starfire smiled. Robin could only stare at how beautiful she was. She still looked exactly the same, but she still was beautiful, no matter what.

"Dude, where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked. 5 minutes later, Raven walked in. She was wearing the same thing as always did.

"Let's go," Raven said. With that, they all got into the car and left for the building.

Inside the party….

Raven was hiding in some dark corner talking to some guy. They were having a deep conversation about what was the difference between meditation when you concentrate, and when you don't. Cyborg and Beast Boy were partying like there was no end on the dance floor having fun. Starfire was just standing there. She had never been to a party like this before, and the music was thumping too loud for her to hear anything. Robin walked in and handed her a soda.

"You wanna dance?" Robin asked her. Starfire looked at him.

"What did you say, friend?" she yelled into his ear.

"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?" Robin yelled back so she could here. Starfire smiled, and nodded. They left the drinks and danced together. After a couple of hours, they went to go take a break. At the stage, the DJ was there, scratching and introducing songs every now and then. Starfire smiled. She turned to look at Robin.

"I shall return shortly," she said smiling. Robin nodded and turned away to watch Cyborg and Beast Boy still dancing, sweat pouring down like rain on them. Stafire walked up to the stage and turned to the DJ. She told him something, and he nodded.

"We have a little dedication here, from a girl named Starfire," the DJ said into his microphone.

"Hello Robin!" Starfire said into the mic, "I would just like to say thank you for all the kind and wonderful things you have done for me! I love you, Robbie-poo! I cannot wait for the party to be over so we can have some time together! Oh, Robbie-poo! Oh schnookleboogers!" Starfire said happily into the microphone. She gave out a wave and a, "mwah!" before leaving the stage. Robin turned bright red. He stared at the ground, having a sudden interest in his feet. Everybody started laughing and turning to him. Starfire walked down the stage and smiled as she took the spot next to him. She smiled and said, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Uhh, it was… unique," Robin said. He was still red. In the back, Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the floor by now, laughing like maniacs. Cyborg had told Star to do it and he and Beast Boy were high-fiving each other. Stafire then walked to go get a drink. She asked for punch and walked back to Robin. Robin, who had not quite yet recovered, was wondering how insane she was. 'Starfire never acted like this before. She's sort of… getting… a little out of hand,' Robin debated.

After a few more hours, the titans then headed back to the tower, tired. It was 10 and everybody wanted to get back to sleep. Sure, it was only 10, but they had been dancing for some time. All except for Raven. The whole stage incident had finally gotten her into a good mood, however. She even cracked a smile.

"Well, I think it's time to hit the hay stack," Cyborg said. He smiled and headed back to his room, "Good night, y'all!"

"Good night," the rest of the titans replied walking into their own rooms.

12 midnight in Robin's room………………….

Robin thought he heard a knock on his door. He woke up. He yawned and said "Who's there?"

"It is I, Starfire," the muffled voice behind the door said.

"Come in," Robin said sleepily.

"Robin, I cannot sleep," Starfire said.

"Star, it's midnight, though. You should be tired," Robin said scratching his neck.

"Robin. I need your assistance," Starfire said.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Robin, today, I ate pancake, fried eggs, the juice of oranges, fried chicken, punch, mustard, and ice cream," Starfire said smiling. Robin just stared.

"And you needed to tell me because," Robin began.

"I just felt like I had to tell you," Starfire said, "Thank you, Robin. You have made me feel so much better." She walked out the room and back down the hallway. Robin just stared after her. 'She woke me up at the middle of the night to tell me what she ate today,' Robin said. She was beginning to get a tad bit annoying. 'No, I can't think of that. Starfire's not annoying, she just, doesn't know how to handle a boyfriend,' Robin thought. He slumped back into his pillow and fell asleep having a strange dream.

Meanwhile back in Starfire's room….

Starfire slowly walked back into her room. Pain was on her face. She sighed. She hated hurting Robin like this, but it was all a bet. The whole stage thing today at the party, it wasn''t meant to be like that. She sighed some more. Starfire turned to her bedside. There was a picture of her and Robin together smiling. They were on the ferris wheel and that was before she was abducted, being mistaken for her sister. She smiled. Starfire then reached over to her phone. She grabbed it. She then slowly dialed a number that Beast Boy had given her. The phone rang a couple of times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice said. It was deep and sounded tired.

So what'd you think? Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the other chapters! Please don't be bad and please don't be mad for me not updating for a couple of days! I'm sorry! (begins to cry)… so what'd you think? If you didn't think it was funny, well, I have another chapter that I thought was pretty funny, so… yea. I'm sorry if you didn't like it! (begins to cry some more) …. Please drop a review telling me what you think though! Thanks!

- Lala


	5. The Love Fern

Holaz people! I'm starting on ch.4 now…. So ya. Just came back from volleyball practice… sweating like a pig and oweee.. I pulled a muscle.. but that won't stop me from updating! Bwahaahah!

April4rmH-town: hey againz! Awesome! Yea, no problem. Yes, a pit full of gummy bears… (shiver) … ahaha. Barney? He's AWESOME! Ahaha. Just Kidding. Btw, I read your prof. It's awesome that you live in Texas! My friend's from here. He said it was awesome. Anyways, I can't wait to read your story! Thanks for the review!

gothic goddess 14: awesome review! Thanks! Here's an update!

Cindy: thanks for the review! You rock!

SuperrachiE: Oh, yes. I was totally thinking about Kitten too when I was reading it. I mean, I was trying to figure out what was Robin's most annoying moments, and it suddenly came to me… Kitten! Thanks for the rev!

6FarieDust9: you'll just have to see what I decide to do next! Thanks!

AvePlateada: Thanks! I wasn't sure if you guys would find it funny, but awesome!

Inutitant12: LOL! Thanks for the prettiful review! (okay, ya, change that to awesome!) ahaha. And I won't tell anybody… (makes zipping noise) ahaha.

Firedoll22: Hey! Well, we are on day 3… but this one is going to be day 4.. so .. this story right below.. would be day 4. And there will be a time when Robin finds out, probably some jealousy involved (wink wink) but you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you? Btw, YUMMY! Chocolate muffin! Bwahaha! Ah, yes, IB is a pain in the butt (tear tear)

Starangel4eva: Thanks for the review, but I must say, the title is How to Drive a Superhero Insane in 10 Days, not 4… but I'm adding in some cute stuff if that's what you're asking for…

Tim Fortune: thanks for the review!

Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee: sorry it took so long! Thanks for the awesome review! Here's your update!

Inuandrave7: ahaha. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Heeeeere's a new one!

Thanks for all the other awesome reviews! You guys rock! I LOVE YOU ALL! (throws flowers for everybody along with cotton candy… yummy!) I'm really really really sorry I haven't been updating. I had finals this week.. but now that's summer school's over.. and I passed with an A! HOORA! Ahaha. I owe you guys a couple of chapters.. so after I finish this chapter.. I'll take a little break and start on the next one! Hope you enjoy! I have a few more stories I was thinking of doing… possibly a sequel to this… although I'm not sure yet… anyways.. 6 more days left! Ahaha. Anyways, here's the update you've been waiting for!

Day Four:

Early the next day, Robin woke up early. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and gelled his hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Robin felt like today, it would be a good day. He walked out and joined everybody else at the kitchen. Starfire was already there. She was poking the tofu pancakes with her fork.

"Beast Boy, are you sure that this is… edible?" Starfire asked poking it in every spot possible.

"Yes, it's good!" Beast Boy yelled. Starfire took a bite and instantly rushed into the bathroom. Robin raised his eyebrows. He knew by now not to eat the fake tofu stuff that Beast Boy makes, unless you want to be spending a looong time with mr. toilet. He took a spot and sat down, helping himself to Cyborg's cooking.

"Oh I see how it is," Beast Boy said looking hurt. Raven walked in reading a book.

"Morning, Raven," Robin said turning to her.

"Morning," Raven muttered. Robin stared at the book's cover: _How To Keep Him Out _… was obviously referring to all of Beast Boy's previous sneaks into her room. Starfire came back in looking sick.

"Morning, Star," Robin said smiling to her. Starfire gave him a weak smile.

"Good morning, friend," she said. All of the sudden, the alarm rang.

"Me and Starfire will get it. You guys stay here, in case of another emergency," Robin said. He wanted to ask Starfire something privately without Cyborg and Beast Boy's constant interruptions. They headed out with Starfire still looking remotely sick. Every now and then she turned green.

At the store……………

"So, do you have a video camera?" Robin asked the store manager who had rang for the alarm.

"No, I'm afraid not," the manager said. Starfire had rushed herself to the bathroom the instant they had gotten there. Robin looked around. The place had been trashed pretty badly. The cash register was open, the safe had been broken into, and there were things cluttered around the entire store. Starfire came out.

"Do you know what has been stolen?" Starfire asked Robin.

"There were a lot of things missing, Star," Robin said. His communicator rang. He picked it up. Surprisingly, the face on there was none other than Robin's old friend… Batman.

"Robin, I need you to join me for a meeting today after you're done with whatever you're doing," the deep voice said.

"Right," Robin said. He hung up without another word, "Well, there's nothing much that we can do right now, so… we'll see if there's another burglar who's suspicious looking. We'll keep you posted." The manager nodded.

"Thank you very much," he said. Robin and Starfire walked out.

"Star, I have to go meet up with Bruce, so, I'll talk to you later, alright? Oh… and uhh.. did you … want to go… to one of those outdoor movies today?" Robin asked. At the second part, he began to rub his hand over his neck. He was obviously nervous.

"As in a date?" Starfire asked him.

"Umm, yea," Robin said. He looked hopeful.

"Yes, Robin. That would be… truly wonderful," Starfire said smiling back.

"Great, then, see you at the tower," Robin said. He turned back and headed onto the R-cycle and went over to meet Bruce at a restaurant they normally always met at before he became a titan. He knew Bruce would be there.

At the Restaurant….

"Glad you can make it," Bruce said. He smiled to himself. Late last night, a certain somebody had called him and told him to do a dear favor for her. He told her he would.

"No problem," Robin said sitting down. The setting was outdoor and there were others around them into their own business. It was actually a quaint little place, but Robin had been here too many times to know that the charming place got boring after coming here so many times.

"I wanted to talk to you about…" Bruce began but on cue, Robin's communicator rang.

"Hello?" Robin said looking at the screen.

"Robbie-poo! When are you coming back?" the voice said. It was Starfire. "I miss you already!"

"Umm, Star, I just saw you a few minutes ago," Robin said. He turned red, and looked at Bruce. His eyebrows had gone up.

"But Robin, I miss you so much. You are my dear Robbie-poo… pooo.. poo.." Starfire said smiling.

"I miss you to, Star," he said. He looked up once more at Bruce. He had begun to tap his fingers on the table, "Look, Star, I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Alright, honey. I miss you!" Starfire said before she hung up. Robin put his communicator back into his pocket.

"Anyways, keep on going," Robin said.

"So as I was saying-" Bruce began but was interrupted once more. This time, it was his own phone. He picked it up.

"Speaking," Bruce said. He paused for a moment as he listened, "Okay, okay, hold on." He handed the phone to Robin. Robin reached for it. He looked startled wondering who would call him on Bruce's cell phone. But after the first word, he knew.

"Hello Robieeee!" the voice said.

"Star, why are you calling me on Bruce's cell?" Robin asked. He was beginning to get a little paranoid.

"Because you did not wish to talk to me on your communicator," Starfire said. She sounded a little hurt.

"Star, I really really really really have to go. We're still on for tonight. I'll see you… I'll come back soon," Robin said.

"But Robin! It is so boring without you! Do you not wish to see me?" Starfire asked him.

"No, no. I want to see you… it's just … I'm in the middle of a meeting right now," Robin said rushing in to explain.

"Very well. I shall see you when you get home. I have a present for you though, however!" Starfire said. She then hung up. Robin sighed.

"Maybe it's best if we continue later," Bruce said getting up, "I'll talk to you later, Robin." He walked back into his car and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He checked out the sentence that said: _Trick Robin with Starfire._

Robin drove back to the tower with a glum look. 'Why was Starfire so obsessive over him now?' he wondered. He walked into the tower and saw a rush of purple coming right at him. Starfire hugged him and he began to suffocate and turn blue.

"Robin! I wish to show you something!" Starfire said with a smile. She took his hand and led him back to the common room. Robin, still surprised at what happened, followed in stunned silence. Starfire turned around and took out something. It was a green plant and it was in a pink pot.

"It is our love fern," Starfire said handing it to him. She gave a large smile.

"Uhh, love fern?" Robin asked her. Starfire nodded vigorously.

"It is just as our relationship, Robin… a helpless little baby… in need of tender loving care," Starfire said "petting" the love ferm.

"Uh…" was all Robin could muster. He took the pot and set it on the counter, "I'll just leave it… right here… for now." He turned back and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy snickering at him as they walked outside.

7:00 PM….

Robin was in the common room at the counter. He was staring at the stupid love fern. Her voice lingered back to him… "Just like our relationship, Robin… a helpless little baby… in need of tender loving care." Robin snorted. He moved his hands over the leave and whacked them. A few minutes later, Starfire came out.

"Robin, were you waiting for me?" Starfire asked. She had been taking a shower.

"No, just… well.. yea… I was waiting for you," Robin said. Raven came in.

"Have fun on your hot date," she said this time reading a new book. Then Cyborg and Beast Boy came in.

"Yea, but don't have _too_ much fun," Beast Boy said. He high-fived Cyborg. Starfire turned to him.

"Shall we be off?" she asked him. Robin nodded. They headed back together down to get Robin's R-cycle. Afterwards, they headed towards the park, where the outdoor movie was to be held.

The park 7:30….

The movie was going to begin at 8. Robin and Starfire took their seats in the middle and watched the screen. They were doing one of those candid camera things where they aimlessly left the camera somewhere. They were also playing a song:

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

The camera suddenly switched and Robin and Starfire saw themselves on the big screen. They looked at each other and moved towards each other. Robin pulled Star's neck closer and she bent in. Their lips were sealed. After a few 10 seconds, they let go to breathe. They smiled at each other. The whole park had seen that kiss, but to them, it seemed like nothing. Starfire smiled and looked up. Above her… the stars were shining in the night sky… twinkling… and for once… she felt as if she had done the right thing to take that bet. The movie started shortly afterwards, and they watched it together… together under the silver moon…. that was sparkling…

So what'd you think? I decided to add a little cutesy stuff into it. Lobz. So, drop by a review and I'll get back onto the next chapter after a break… thanks! Love you all! Hope you enjoyed! - Lala


	6. Crashing Boy's Night

Hey people! So here's a new update and I hope you like it just as much! Enjoy!

Tom Fortune: Thanks for the review! And you'll just have to see if I have the "You Let it Die" line!

april4rmH-town: konnichiwa good ol' buddy! Lobz. Ahhaz. Thanks for the review! You're awesome! And as for the whole Bruce thing, that's a mystery and will remain a mystery!

AvePlateada: Thanks! And he had the note because it was sort of like a shopping list… lobz. You know, something so you don't forget like a to do list. Thanks for the awesome review!

KorrianderX'Hal: Thanks for the review. In a previous chapter or so, Beast Boy convinced Starfire to call him "Robbie-poo" mainly for the "baby talk" reasons to annoy him. So that's why I included it in. Thanks for the review!

rock'n'rollbitch: Hey! Thanks! I loved your review! And hopefully you will like this chapter just as much as the movie! Thanks! Oh and btw, I LOVE to sing! Ahaha. That was random.

Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee: hehe. Thanks! I love your screenname!

SuperrachiE: hey! Thankiez for the awesome review! And yes, I loved the Bruce thing too!

JayJayde: Hope you like the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

SweetnWeird: ahaha. I LOVE your commentary! Thanks! You're probably one of the people that motivate me to keep up with this story… I love you! Ahah. Thanks! Hope you like this one too!

6FarieDust9: well, you'll just have to see if I do those scenes! Thanks for the awesome review!

Purple Ghost Sausage: Thanks! Hope you still keep loving it!

inuandrave7: Hopefully, Robin will still like her. We all hope! Thanks for the review!

Shelby07: Thanks! Hope you keep liking it!

WeLcOmE2pArAdIsE: Thanks for the awesome review!

punkmonkey: Thanks for all the awesome reviews you wrote! I hope you still love it!

banana fritz: Hope this update didn't take too long! Thanks for the awesome review! Yea, when I wrote it I was like "how cute" too. Ahah

Inutitant12: Thankiez so much for your awesome review! Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this. Thanks!

I love you all! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you still like this story! Love you all! Thanks so much!

So here's Day Five:

The Next Morning…

"Okay, you need this, this, this, this, and this," Beast Boy said handing Starfire all the things she needed.

"Oof," Starfire said. Beast Boy was handing her pink teddy bears, blankets, and anything else that was pink. Her arms were getting loaded and although her superpowers allowed her to lift up large and heavy rocks, but her arms were getting loaded from "I Love You" teddy bears. "Is it truly this necessary?" she asked Beast Boy over the mountain of objects.

"Yes it is," Beast Boy said. "Now go. I'm going to go distract Robin."

Robin was in the fitness room working out and for the time being, he had to be kept out of his room. Starfire walked towards Robin's room and went towards the keypad. She typed in his room code and the door slid open. She walked in and dropped everything on the floor, sighing. Yesterday was a perfect night, but according to Beast Boy, she had too much fun. So the next morning, he stuffed her with more torture devices for Robin. She took the blankets and folded them onto his bed. She left the teddy bears all over the bed and put in some pink carpeting. She also put some of the teddy bears hugging each other and giggled softly to herself. 'Robin would not enjoy this, but I believe that it is quite funny,' she thought. By the time she was finished, everything from lamp shades, teddy bears, blankets, pillow cases, even some of the carpet was entirely pink. She smiled and left his room. On the way to the common room, she saw Robin walking towards her.

"Morning, Star," Robin said. He was sweating and his entire face was red from the vigorous exercises.

"Good morning, Robin!" Starfire said happily as she walked away so that Robin couldn't see her blush. From behind her, she heard a scream so loud, it sounded like a girl's scream. She smiled softly and continued walking down the hallway.

In the common room….

"Here's the money, now go!" Cyborg said. He and Beast Boy were rushing her to get out the tower to go buy something.

"Why must I make it so horribly ugly?" Starfire asked them.

"Because, it would be better," Beast Boy said. He raised his eyebrows, "You don't want me… crying… do you?" he said softly.

"No, no. I do not wish for any of my friends to be crying," Starfire said.

"Good, now go and buy it. Then, come back and invite Robin with you for the afternoon. By the time you guys get back, it will be Boy's Night and you and Raven will be "kicked out"," Beast Boy said to her. Starfire took the money and headed out the tower.

20 minutes later in front of the Pet Shop…

"Please, which one is the most disgusting looking animal that you may hold?" Starfire asked the manager. The man looked up at her like she was crazy, but led her to the back. There in the back, was a cat. The cat looked as if it had been blown up. Part of its hair was sticking up, it had two different colored eyes, and its black hair was messed up in different colors. It was hideously ugly. It didn't even look like a cat. "This is… a cat?" Starfire asked.

"To tell you the truth, we think so, but we're not sure," the manager said. He took the cat out and handed to her. "He's been here for a while. Nobody's wanted him. I guess we can all see why." Starfire nodded and paid the man. She then headed back to the tower. The cat was ugly and people gave stares as they walked by.

Back at the tower…

"I am here," Starfire said whispering. Robin was still in his room and she had the cat in both hands carrying it.

"Eww, what is that?" Raven asked walking in. She was carrying a book, but immediately put it down when she saw Starfire holding up the hideous animal.

"It is… a cat," Starfire said.

"It's perfect!" Beast Boy said.

"Anything, but!" Cyborg said to him.

"Well, now go and show Robin," Beast Boy said. He took both sides of her arm and led her down the hallway towards Robin's room. "Bye!" He ran off taking Cyborg and Raven's hands. Starfire knocked on the door.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Hey, Star. Come in," Robin said as Starfire opened the door. He was doing his paperwork and filing the criminals. All the teddy bears and blankets had been ripped from his bed and thrown on the floor as if in disgust.

"Robin, I have brought something for us," Starfire said.

"What is it?" Robin asked. Starfire took out the cat from behind her back and gave held it out. She then put it on Robin's table.

"Uhh, Star? What is it?" Robin asked.

"It is a cat and I have named him Poo," Starfire said.

"Poo?" Robin asked her raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, Robin. Poo. Is it not such a wondrous name?" Starfire asked.

"It's uhh… wonderful," Robin said. He turned his gaze to Starfire, who was looking at Poo lovingly. 'Weird, much,' Robin thought. At that sudden moment, Poo lifted up his foot and began to pee, right there all over Robin's files. "NO!" Robin yelled at the dog. He lifted up the dog from the table, but the damage was done. It was smelly and Robin's file on Slade was now yellow.

"Oh, my little tinkle-king!" Starfire said smiling happily. Robin's face was priceless. But her smile disappeared as the cat began to cough nonstop. A large hairball came out and hit Robin right there in the face. It bounced back and went back on the table.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked. Robin's face was surprised and his eyes were wide open, as if he had seen something, which technically, he did.

"Uhh, I'm fine. Can you… get Poo out?" Robin asked. 'God, why did Star buy this HIDEOUS UGLY ANIMAL?' he thought in his head. Starfire gave a sweet smile and took Poo off of his table.

"Robin? I have tickets… would you like to come with me?" Starfire asked. She widened her innocent large eyes.

"Tickets?" Robin turned around looking at her.

"Yes, tickets. Front row seats, tickets, Robin. So close you can… smell the sweat," Starfire said smiling at him.

"Tickets for where?" Robin asked.

"Tickets for the big show!" Starfire said. She gave a large smile at him.

"Umm, okay," Robin said. He then turned back to his work. 'If it's a big show, it must be interesting,' he thought. "Wait, we have Boy's Night today. Will we be back in time?"

"Of course," Starfire said. She grabbed Poo and left to meet Robin at 2 later in the afternoon.

2 in the afternoon in the common room…

"Ready, Robin?" Starfire said smiling as he walked into the room. Robin sighed. He had a bad feeling in his head.

"Yea, Star. I'm ready," Robin said smiling at her, ignoring his feelings. He took her hand and they headed out to the R-cycle.

20 minutes later…

"Oh, Robin! I cannot wait for the show to begin!" Starfire answered to him. Behind them, was an extremely large man with large rimmed glasses. Starfire noticed him and leaned in to Robin to put her head on his shoulder. Robin tensed up, but relaxed again. Starfire smiled as the movie began. Robin raised his eyebrows. It was _Sleepless in Seattle_. Starfire smiled at him and got off his shoulder and looked at him. "Who are you thinking about?" she demanded. Robin looked her.

"Nothing," Robin said. He then turned his attention back towards the movie.

"How can you be watching this movie and not think about a girl? Who is she?" Starfire said in an even more louder voice. The man behind her said something.

"SHHH!" he said.

"Star, I'm thinking about you," Robin said.

"Awwww," Starfire said even louder.

"Can't hear!" the man behind them said. Starfire then leaned more towards Robin so the man couldn't see. "Can't hear and can't see!"

"Listen, BUCKO! My boyfriend here can beat you up so bad! Thank X'hal he loves me!" Starfire said.

"Put a muzzle on her!" the man demanded at Robin. Starfire gasped. "You, out now!" the man said pointing at Robin. Robin sighed and followed him out.

"Look, don't talk to Star like that. If you want a fight, I'll fight. But you don't go talking to her like that-" Robin said but was stopped halfway through his sentence by a punch from large man. Robin dropped on the floor clutching his jaw.

"Now I'm going to go back there and finish watching _Sleepless in Seattle_! Nobody screw with me!" the man said as he walked back in towards the movie theater.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted as she came down to see how Robin was. "Robin, are you alright?"

"Ow ow ow…" Robin moaned. He pounded the floor. "He shouldn't have talked to you like that, Star."

"It was nothing, Robin. Please, just tell me you are alright," Starfire said.

"I will if you give me a kiss," Robin said looking at her with hopeful eyes. Starfire rolled her eyes, but she bent down and kissed him.

"There," she said softly. She got up and offered her hand to help him up and he took it.

"Let's go home. I'm going to miss Boy's Night," Robin said. And he truly felt as if he needed it. It was as if Star had some mixed personalities he had never seen before. Starfire smiled and nodded and they left for the tower.

Titans Tower…

"See you later, Star," Robin said. He waved her good-bye as the beautiful alien and her gothic friend waved back and left the building.

"Alright, I got chips, soda, and all the other unhealthy junk somebody could have," Beast Boy said smiling.

"And I got all the videos we need to last us all night until the girls come back," Cyborg said. In his arms, he held about 5 movies all with different titles.

"So how was the date?" Beast Boy asked. He already knew the answer. That was probably why at this moment, Robin was holding a pack of ice to his jaw.

"It hurted," Robin said. "You know, guys, I never knew Starfire could be so evil."

"I thought you said she was all sweet and innocent and la la la," Beast Boy pointed out as he put the chips and candy in bowls.

"That was the angel Starfire, you guys. This is the evil Starfire. The one that is always bugging me and embarrassing me," Robin said. He walked over to help Beast Boy separate everything.

"Make sure Star doesn't hear that," Cyborg said looking at Robin.

"Yea," Robin muttered. When they finished everything, the boys headed towards the large couch to watch the first movie. About 20 minutes into the movie when it was getting good, they heard a door open. The next thing happened, the lights turned on.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire said smiling at them as she walked in holding a bag from the market.

"Uh, Star? What are you doing here?" Robin asked her as she walked in towards the kitchen.

"I just brought some stuff for you since I believed that you would be hungry?" Starfire questioned. "Robin, you are not mad are you, sweetie?"

"No, no. Of course not," Robin said.

"Oh, joyful. I did not mean to interrupt your movie," Starfire said. About a minute later, she said again "I brought some yummy snacks!" Starfire turned back to go get the bag she had from the market.

"Starfire? Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked her. He raised his eyebrows up and down as if telling Star she was doing good so far.

"Raven has decided not to come. She is reading a book at her favorite café," Starfire said smiling joyfully. She then reached towards Cyborg who was munching happily on a slice of pizza. "Icky, pizza, friend," Starfire said smiling at him. She pulled the pizza out of his mouth and brought a sandwich to his mouth. "Yummy cucumber sandwich," she said as he opened his mouth and she put it in.

"Star, we're sort of, watching a movie right now," Robin said looking at her. Starfire looked a little hurt. In the background, Cyborg turned around and spit the cucumber sandwich behind the couch and gagged. He then reached for another slice of pizza, but Starfire hit his hand.

"Very well," she said. "I shall bother you no more."

15 minutes later right when the movie was getting really good…

All of the sudden, the movie stopped. "What was that!" all the boy demanded. Starfire came up from behind the television.

"You should not be watching such a scary movie," Starfire said. She then moved back and popped a video in.

_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too!_

Barney came on and all the boys looked at the screen disgustingly at Barney.

"Star, could you, switch it back?" Beast Boy asked. He hadn't expected Starfire to go this far, he just wanted to watch his movie. Beast Boy began to pout.

"No, I do not wish for my wonderful friends to have frightening nightmares tonight," Starfire said smiling. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sighed. "But I do have something very interesting to tell you," she said. They immediately began to perk up.

"Do tell," Beast Boy said smiling evilly.

"Robin, you have never told me that you wore diapers until you were 5," Starfire said. She gave a dramatic pause as Cyborg and Beast Boy erupted with laughter. Robin immediately began to turn red. His hands turned into fists as his anger began to rise up.

"Oh, and that you played with little action figures until you were 12!" Starfier shouted. She too began to join in the laughter with Beast Boy and Cyborg. In her heart, she felt as if she was cheating, but she couldn't show it. She didn't wish for Beast Boy and Cyborg to cry, either. Starfire looked towards Robin. He began to look more like a volcano with every passing moment. As if on cue, Starfire looked towards the clock. "I believe I should be leaving, now," she said smiling.

"Good-bye, dear! Good-bye Cyborg! Beast Boy!" she said as she walked out the door. Then she added in a "Do not forget to stop watching those horrible scary movies!"

Outside the door…

Starfire gave herself a large smile and a "pat in the back". But her smile soon broke as she looked in the sky. 'Robin, I hope we can all look back on this one day and laugh. Hopefully you shall not be too mad,' she thought looking up at the stars. They twinkled below her and watched her.

So will Robin still love her? Well, stay tuned! Please drop by a review and tell me what you think! Is there such thing as a chapter that's too long? Well, hope not. Hope you guys didn't get bored! Thanks! Don't forget to review! Till then! Love always, -lala


	7. Blossoming Love

Heya people! Sorry I haven't been updating… I have been going through publications aka journalism camp. Hope you all didn't mind. I was going to have one chapter for each day, but then it got sort of boring because I have 2 days that are combined, so decided to just put 4 days together. This chapter might be a little longer cuz im combining 4 days… I wont be updating until next Wednesday or Thursday k? I have a trip to vegas and some other stuff to do…so… after this chapter, I only have 2 more chapters of this story to write. (begins to cry) im going to miss this story, but its been fun. So ya. Oh! And don't forget to review!

WeLcOmE2pArAdIsE: thanks for the review! And we don't know if cyborg and bb get their butts kicked, do we? We'll just have to wait.

Punkmonkey: thanks for all your awesome reviews! I hoped you liked it!

Banana fritz: thanks for all the reviews! Im going to so totally miss you guys when I finish this story. I only have 2 more chapters left for this.

Inutitant12: thanks!

Tim Fortune: Thankiez for the awesome review!

Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee: ahah. Evil fern! I promise that in this chapter, it will be significant so stop whacking! Aha. Thanks!

KorrianderX'Hal: Hey! It's day 5… but in this chapter, im combining day 6, 7 and 8 and 9… extreme fluff.. bwahaha. Hehe thanks!

Amethyst Wolfe: thnks! And Im really not sure if he's going to dump starfire! Aha

April4rmH-town: sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I promise this chapter is longer, luv ya!

Inutitant12: thanks! Ah yes, barney is awesome! LOBZ. Jk!

Star+Robin: you are so not annoying! And you'll just have to read to see what happens next!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks for the rev!

6FarieDust9: this chapter will have some good surprises (I hope you think) hehe

StarryTian: and it's not technically Starfire who's going too far.. I personally think its beast boy and cyborg. Hehe.

Starangel4eva: ya, I went sort of slow on it… and ran out of ideas, so I decided to combine all this together… with only 2 chapters left after this. Haha

AvePlateada: Thanks for the review! And hopefully, Robin will get all better

Gothic goddess 14: thanks!

robinsnumber1fan: ahaha. Thanks for the review! And hopefully, robin will still love her!

Sasscreech: thanks! The pet was a cat… but it was extremely ugly. I hope you were able to visualize that!

Inuandrave7: thanks and I was going to combine 4 days into this, so, not 10 chapters for 10 days.

xStarfirex: thanks! ahaha. Well, here's the story!

Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! So without further ado, here's chapter 7!

**Chapter 7:**

It was about mid-afternoon the next day. Robin was working out, as usual, and pondering Starfire's sudden craziness. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello Teen Titans tower. Cyborg speaking," Cyborg said as picked up the ringing phone. "Oh? Okay. Sure. Hold on." He headed towards the workout room where he handed the phone to a sweaty Robin.

"Speaking," Robin said drinking water from a cold bottle.

"Robin? I've been meaning to talk to you about something," a familiar voice said across the line.

"Bruce?" Robin questioned.

"The one and only Wayne. Hey, I have this party next week I want you to come to, ya? It's in 3 days. Can you come?" Bruce asked.

"Umm… yea sure," Robin said.

"Good. Oh, and bring somebody, too," Batman said before hanging up the phone. Robin too hung up and was getting up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said turning back towards the weights.

"Robin?" a feminine voice said from behind the door. It opened and in walked Starfire, wearing a tank top and jeans with a Burberry bandana around her neck. "I have brought us something." She was carrying Poo in one arm and a shopping bag in the other.

"What is it?" Robin asked sitting down. Last time, she brought Poo and he didn't think he could stand another disgustingly hideous animal. Starfire opened the bag and pulled out a Burberry jacket that matched her bandana and the shirt Poo was wearing. "It looks like the inside of a raincoat," he said taking it and folding it up. Personally, it wasn't his taste.

"Put it on," Starfire pleaded.

"Maybe later," Robin said.

"No. Robin, put it on, please?" Starfire begged. Robin sighed and put it on. Then, Starfire smiled. "We shall be a happy little family. Just the three of us."

"We are happy," Robin said. All of the sudden, Starfire gasped.

"Oh no," she said shaking her head vigorously.

"What happened?" Robin said alarmed.

"Oh no," she repeated.

"What!" Robin demanded. He watched Starfire walk up to a bookcase and brought out their Love Fern.

"You let it die!" she yelled. "Are you going to let us die?" she repeated. Robin just stared blankly at her. "You should think about that." Starfire turned to leave carrying the fern with her. A small ear phone inside her ear began to get loud.

"Good, Starfire. Now get out," a voice said. It belonged to Beast Boy.

"No, Starfire. I didn't mean it like that," Robin tried to explain. All of the sudden Poo began to crawl up towards Robin and began to stick on his leg so he couldn't walk towards Starfire. "GET OFF POO!" he shouted shaking the cat and sent it flying in the air.

"I do not believe I could be with somebody who hates animals," Starfire said stopping in her spot.

"Starfire, it's not the cat. It's you. So far, this entire week has been… Starfire… you turned into a freakin' one-woman circus!" Robin yelled at her.

"Oh, so now you are calling me some sort of MENTAL PERSON?" Starfire shouted back at him looking him straight in the eye.

"No… Well.. yes! You dragged me to a Chic Flick Marathon and you DESTROYED OUR BOYS NIGHT!" he said.

"Well, if I am so crazy, perhaps you should break up with me," Starfire said looking at him. Outside, she was shouting, but inside, she was hurting.

"Well you know what! Maybe I should!" Robin shouted throwing his arms up in the air.

"Fine!" she shouted out the door.

"Fine!" he shouted back at the door closing door. He sighed and fell on the couch.

"Excellent, Star! I so totally fell for that!" Beast Boy's voice said. But he didn't here Starfire voice anymore. Instead, she heard muffled stifles. "Oh, no. Don't cry. Please don't!"

"Robin is angry with me!" she finally said.

"No. Star. Everything will be alright. Okay? I promise," Beast Boy said. The stifles stopped.

"Truly?" she asked.

"Truly. Now, it's my turn," he said. He headed out his door where he was listening to Starfire and Robin's argument and headed towards Robin's workout room.

"Heya, Robin!" Beast Boy said as he entered the door knowing exactly what to expect. Robin was punching the bag like it was no end. He waited about 2 more minutes before the bag fell to the floor, exhausted and begging for stop.

"Why?" he said to himself.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked sitting down. Robin explained everything to him.

"Dude, you gotta get her back!" he said to Robin.

"How?" Robin asked turning to his green friend.

"Couple's therapy," Beast Boy said smiling.

"Couples therapy!" Robin asked looking astounded at Beast Boy who nodded. "Couple's therapy," he repeated, "I like it."

"Yes. Whenever I get into a bad relationship with one of the ladies, I always go there," he said as his eyebrows went up and down.

"I'm not even going to ask," Robin said. "I got to go. I have to tell Starfire I'm sorry." He ran out the room towards the common room, hoping Starfire was there.

"Starfire?" Robin said upon entering it. She was there flipping channels. "Star, I'm sorry." He watched as the beautiful alien girl turned to watch him.

"And you wish to say something?" she said hopefully.

"Star. I'm really truly sorry. I don't know what hit me. What do you think of… of… couple's therapy?" Robin suggested with a shrug. Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Very well, Robin," she said slowly.

"Beast Boy, back there. He said he knows a wonderful therapist that is good," Robin said.

"No, Robin. I know the best therapist that will work wonders on you," Starfire smiled at him.

"So you forgive me?" Robin said with anticipation.

"We shall see," Starfire said.

"Yes!" he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

"Good-bye, Robin," Starfire said turning back towards the tv. She turned it off and headed to her next destination.

Raven's Room…

"Raven? I wish to come in," Starfire said behind the closed door. It opened and an eye appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Raven said moving for Starfire to come in.

"Raven, you know of the bet that Beast Boy and Cyborg did, yes?" she said. Raven nodded. "I wish you to be the therapist."

"Therapist!" Raven said. "Star, I'm a goth, not… some… feel-good doctor!"

"Yes, but… please Raven? It would make me oh so happy!" Starfire said.

"What do I have to say?" Raven asked her. Starfire handed over a piece of paper that Beast Boy had set up questions for Raven to say. Her eyebrows went up… way up.

"And you want me to say all this?" she said. Starfire nodded and smiled.

"Please say yes," Starfire said. Raven sighed.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Raven said. Starfire smiled again, hugged her friend, and when Raven was turning blue, she turned and left.

**Day Seven, the next day afterwards:**

"Robin, you must truly open up and smile that beautiful soul of yours," Starfire said as she headed upstairs to a building that she knocked on. The door opened and a girl opened it. It was Raven, but nobody could tell. She was wearing a wig that showed long flowing red hair and large rimmed glasses.

"Good morning," she said shutting the door as they came in. Starfire's eyes widened, but her smile did too. They sat down on the couch in front of the therapist. "Before we get started, how are you going to pay for this session?"

"How much is it?" Robin asked.

"$500 dollars," Raven replied. Robin sighed and took out a checkbook. Starfire smiled at him. "How long have you been dating?" she asked after she took the check from Robin.

"It has been seven days," Starfire said.

"Ah," Raven said pretending to take notes on a steno notebook.

"Is that… too early?" Robin questioned. He wondered if Beast Boy had given him wrong information or something. Plus, this girl looked familiar.

"Well, it's-" Raven began but Starfire cut it.

"Well, Robin, it is not like forever," she said.

"Yea, it's more like a week," Robin said in a straight tone.

"Did you hear that?" Starfire said pointing at him.

"Mm… Robin… I am hearing some… strong language here. Come here," she offered her hand to Robin. He took it and she massaged it. Starfire smirked.

"You look sweet together, WHY DO YOU NOT GET A ROOM!" she shouted and they immediately stopped. "YOU ARE HITTING… ON OUR SHRINK!" she continued.

"I am not hitting on our shrink," Robin said.

"Robin, you are being a pathological flirt!" she shouted. She reached for some tissues on the table next to them and put them under her armpits. "I am sorry, I sweat when I get nervous." Robin stared at her.

"I'm not a pathological flirt!" Robin began to yell back.

"I see, Robin. And when did you finally notice that you were attracted to other men?" the Goth said.

"That is serious," Starfire pitched in.

"I'm not gay. So what is this? One minute I'm a pathological flirt and the next minute I'm gay!" Robin said.

"Woah… woah, Robin. I think you really need to let out all that anger in a peaceful way," the therapist said, "I suggest a vacation."

"Vacation?" Starfire repeated looking at her. Beast Boy didn't include this.

"Yes, a vacation," she said. She gave a small smile to Starfire.

"Where would we go?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you go somewhere special? Such as, the beach?" Raven said.

"Okay," Robin repeated. "If you think that's good, we'll do it." Starfire could only sigh.

**Day Eight that begins the vacation… titans tower:**

"You guys sure you can take care of everything here?" Robin said.

"Yea, you guys go and enjoy your two day break," Cyborg said practically shoving them onto the R-cycle. "Have fun!" Beast Boy didn't say anything. He was too busy pouting to Raven because she had thought up her own idea. The two sped away and Raven finally turned to him after a final wave.

"It gives them time to bond," Raven said simply and headed back inside the tower.

Joining Robin and Starfire…

"Where are we going again?" Starfire questioned holding onto Robin for dear life.

"We're going to Staten Island," Robin said as he sped up on the freeway. Starfire continued to hold on and let out the eventual "eek"

"Robin, if it is an island, how are we going to get there?" Starfire asked.

"Ferry," Robin said. He grabbed her things along with his and they headed towards the dock. There, a large red boat rusting was in the water. People were boarding it.

"Who are we staying at?" Starfire asked as they headed up the ferry.

"Let's just say I've got my connections," Robin said. Starfire looked back towards the city. The tall buildings were staring back at her and she smiled softly. It was all so beautiful. The boat let out a low whistle and they headed towards the island.

Staten Island…

"Oh, Robin! It is so beautiful!" Starfire said smiling gently. She pushed the strands of hair out of her way and tucked them behind her ear.

"C'mon," Robin said. They walked a few blocks and Robin stopped in front of a house. It was one story and there was a car in the front, with a basketball hoop in the front. The grass looked as if somebody had mowed it recently. They headed up the stairs and Robin ringed the doorbell. From behind the door, Starfire could hear the tv and people walking towards the door. It finally opened.

"Robin! Come on it! Starfire! Nice to meet you!" a voice said. It turned out to be Bruce.

"Bruce! Why, hello!" Starfire said shaking his hand.

"You're even prettier than you sound on the phone!" Bruce said. Robin looked at them wondering why they were talking on the phone but ignored it.

"Flirt," Robin said closing the door.

"Look at yourself," the Bat muttered. "Would you like something to drink? Oh, and this is my other house… you know… my secret one." Starfire smiled.

"No thank you," she replied looking around. There were pictures of Robin around the entire house.

"Come on to the back," Bruce said motioning for her to enter.

"Good day Master Dick, Miss Starfire," an accented voice said from behind. Starfire turned around to see the butler, Alfred.

"Good day to you too, Alfred," she said.

"Alfred! I didn't see you at first! I thought you were back at the mansion," Robin said.

"Can't live with out him," Bruce said as they walked out to the patio. The view was beautiful. The water was behind a small group of shrubs and you could see the ferry moving across the water. In the far distance, you could also see the large buildings in the back.

They continued talking for a few hours, Robin getting to see what Bruce had been doing all this time. He finally looked at his watch.

"Oh, Bruce, I'm really sorry. I wanted to show Starfire some stuff," Robin said motioning for her to get up and follow him.

"Very well," Bruce said with a wink at Robin. He led her out and they stopped right in front of the door.

"Alfred, can you get my motorcycle over here?" Robin asked turning to the aged butler.

""very well," he said. He walked towards the computer and typed in a couple of things. For about 10 minutes, there was nothing. About 10 minutes later, a humming sound appeared. Robin opened the front door and there was the R-cycle. Starfire gasped.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Magic," Robin said with a sly grin. He handed her a helmet and she held on tight to him.

Staten Island Pier…

"I am going to teach you how to ride the R-cycle," Robin said slowing to a stop on the pier. Starfire gasped.

"I am?" she questioned. Robin nodded and took off his helmet.

"Now, here's how you go. The breaks are over here, and you turn like this," he said pointing out all the details to her. "Got it?" Starfire nodded. She looked down the pier. There was water and you could hear seagulls. The sun shone brightly and there were no clouds in the sky. "Now try," Robin said.

"Starfire started the motorcycle and left. She began to scream. She was going too fast. Robin chuckled lightly but wasted no time to run and jump on the motorcycle behind her. He stopped it with the breaks and they laughed.

"Like this," Robin said putting his hands on top of her, his warm breath in her ear. Starfire nodded as he showed her and then he finally let go. "You're riding!" He shouted joyfully.

"I am riding! I have learned how to ride the cycle of motors!" she said happily. They both laughed and she turned to look at him. "Thank you," she said.

Later on…

They finally stopped the motorcycle in front of an ice cream truck. Robin went to go get the ice cream and Starfire waited by the road. He came back and handed her the ice cream.

"It is delicious," she said smiling as she licked it. Robin smiled and nodded his head eating his head. All of the sudden, a large truck passed by and went into a puddle pouring mud all over the titans.

"UGH!" Robin yelled. They were both completely drenched. He threw his ice cream and it hit the truck, but it continued to go on. Starfire smiled and laughed.

"We are dirty, yes?" she asked him. Robin nodded.

"Let's just get back. We can eat dinner at Bruce's. Besides, it's getting late," Robin said heading for his motorcycle.

**Day Nine heading back…**

"Thanks for everything, Bruce," Robin said as he grabbed the bags.

"No problem. Anytime," Bruce said smiling. "Have fun! See you later!"

"Good bye, dear friend!" Starfire said hugging Bruce. He paused by hugged her back.

"Bye, Star," Bruce said. Alfred, behind him, gave a small wave and headed back towards the kitchen to finish washing dishes.

Robin and Starfire headed back, Robin's motorcycle on the ferry with them. Starfire leaned in on the side of the boat watching the view. She finally had time to spend with Robin, and they had had fun. All of the sudden, a head appeared on her shoulder. It was Robin. Starfire turned to look at him and smiled.

Titans Tower…

"So, did y'all have fun?" Cyborg said upon them entering the common room.

"It was… interesting," Robin said smiling as he handed Starfire her bag.

"Yes, it was very joyful," Starfire said. She gave a small yawn. "But I believe I am getting tired. I think I shall go and sleep now."

"But it's only 5 in the afternoon," Beast Boy said. Starfire continued yawning.

"I'll send you to your room," Robin said. He wanted to ask Starfire something. Together, they headed down the hallway and stopped in front of Starfire's room.

"I really had fun, Robin," Starfire said softly.

"Yea, me too. Hey, umm, Star. Tomorrow, there's going to be a party over at Bruce's mansion… his real house. I want you to come… as my girlfriend," Robin said.

"Really?" Starfire said. Her eyes were shining.

"Yea," Robin said. Starfire leaned in and they shared a deep kiss. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes," Starfire said smiling. She turned into her room and the door closed behind. Robin just stood there smiling. Then, he turned back and headed towards his own room.

Wow that was a long chapter. I hope you all didn't fall asleep! Well, I have some stuff up coming in the next chapter. Will Robin will find out? Theres a LARGE POSSIBILITY! Hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review! Thank you! Luv, -Lala


	8. I'm Truly Sorry

Hey you people! I am back from my hot vacation! UGH! Vegas was SIZZLING! Ahha. Well, here's another chapter I have for you all, after this, there will only be one more chapter left… I just might possibly make… a sequel? Maybe? I'm not sure yet. What do you think? Well, anyways, thanks for all your awesome reviews, hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review at the end!

Sasscreech: Thanks!

Tim Fortune: It was your idea after all, so thanks!

xStarfirex: Hey! Thanks! And I hope you enjoy this one as well!

StarryTian: ahaha.Thanks! np!

April4rmH-town: thank you my dearest::begins to cackle like a witch: bwahahaha. AHAHAH. LOBZ. Well, talk to you later! And I hope your summer is going just as awesomest!

Atemu's Lover: Thank you!

starfireandrobin4evah: ahaha. Well, I also missed the torturing, but I also enjoy the fluff, so I decided to fluff this chapter up… A LOT… ahaha. Well, yea, and then in this chapter, well, we'll just see what happens::wink wink: btw, thankeiz!

AvePlateada: hehe. Thank you! And we'll just have to see!

KorrianderX'Hal: Yes, finally Starfire decides to act like herself because now, Beast Boy didn't tell her to do anything! Yippee! Ahaha. Thankiez you!

6FarieDust9: Thank you!

robstarluver: hehe. I hope you still keep enjoying it!

DodgeViperGurl: Thankiez! You're awesome!

Dave: ahaha. Here's another post, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!

gothic goddess 14: sorry! I would've updated faster for you all, but depressingly, I went on vacation! (and a hot one at that), so, here's one! It probably won't be as long as the last one though! But thanks!

akiismarina: Thank you! Here's an update I promised!

Aquabreeze: Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! You rock my sexy sockiez! Ahaha.

inuandrave7: Thank you and I hope you don't get bored at this one! We can all hope that Robin won't get mad, and even I want to hope he doesn't too and I'm the one writing it! Ahaha. Well, we'll just see what happens!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thank you so much!

Melody of Melodies: Here's an update! Thank you!

mtm123: I was debating whether to put it in or not, but then I decided not to, since I thought it was a little too advanced for their relationship. Thanks!

Starfreak101: AWW::gushes: i never heard that I was talented before! THANK YOU! Here! Have a calorie filled donut! Hehe::throws donut for you to catch: hope you keep enjoying it!

RobinRox13: Thank you! Here's an update you've been waiting for!

Inutitant12: I read a couple of these reviews before I went over to vegas, and yours was in my head practically the whole time! The one about the titans episodes! THANK YOU! It makes me feel the warm fuzzies inside! Ahahah! Thankiez once more!

sumpineruder: Thanks for all your reviews! I luviez them all and you! Bwahaha!

starangel4eva: ahaha. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

banana fritz: thank you! And do not worry, I shall email you shortly after this! Awesomest! Ahaha! Thank you so much! It's reviewers like you that make meeh feel all warm and cuddly inside::hugs dog named Robin: hehe.

Hoshi-Babe: Thank you!

So thank you for all your awesome reviews! I am in love with each and every one of them! THANK YOU! And don't forget to review! Please! Thank youeez! Luv you all! And without further ado, here's your next chapter!

"So what'd you guys do?" Cyborg asked Starfire in perverted way.

"He taught me to ride the cycle of motors, we enjoyed the presence of each other eating ice cream, ate dinner, and so forth," Starfire said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, I cannot do this anymore. I do not wish to hurt Robin! I had so much fun with him, that I… I think I am in love with him," Starfire said. Her eyes opened wide.

"Starfire, you promised us though. Plus, it's a bet," Beast Boy said.

"Yes but I cannot do this," Starfire said.

"Starfire, a promise is a promise. You can't break promises and you promised!" Cyborg urged her. "C'mon, Star. Today's the last day. All you have to do is your most insane stunt that we're going to tell you, and it'll be over and wonder boy will still love you… blahblahblah… end of story."

"Yes, but what if he does not enjoy me anymore after what I do to him tonight? It is a party with many people! If I am to embarrass him, it will be in front of the wealthy!" Starfire pressed. She sighed. "I do not wish to hurt him anymore."

"Fine! You know what! Go ahead and go on with your stupid life! See if you care about anybody else but your precious Robin! Don't you care about us, Starfire? Don't you even think of us!" Beast Boy asked as he pulled on his hair. Cyborg looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yo, I think it's time you settle down on it, BB. If she doesn't want to do it, don't make her. Don't push her into it," Cyborg said. He realized that Beast Boy was turning into some raging lunatic who was crazed about a bet.

"No! She doesn't trust us or something!" Beast Boy yelled. Starfire looked as if she was going to cry.

"FINE!" she yelled back. "I shall do it but that does not mean that I shall enjoy it!"

"GOOD! End of discussion!" Beast Boy said stomping towards his room. Cyborg, not knowing what to do, rushed on after him leaving Starfire alone in the common room.

"What happened there?" a familiar voice said from behind her. It was Raven. Starfire turned around.

"The… the bet," Starfire said through tears and gasps.

"Beast Boy wanted you to do something that you didn't want?" Raven asked her. Starfire nodded her head slowly up and down.

"Yes," she said.

"Star, it's your choice of what you'll do. I can't help you there. It's your decision," Raven said. She slowly thought in her head as she walked away. She was carrying a book, but in her mind, she was secretly creating a devious plan. "As much as I like them together, they have to learn to settle down."

In the common room… at 7 o'clock in the evening right before the party…

"Where is she?" Robin asked as he paced the rugged floor back and forth.

"Dude, you're going to put a hole in the carpet!" Beast Boy said as he plopped on the couch. Robin was wearing a tuxedo, this party was formal, and as much as he hated it, he knew he would have to dress up. Bruce was his step father and he would be introduced to many people and had to keep up his perfectly good clean profile. He gasped as he suddenly stopped and looked towards the top of the room. Starfire was standing at the top. Her dress was a light pink halter top and her hair was tied up today. She had on the lightest of make-up and turned a 360 to show off her dress.

"You look beautiful," Robin said as he smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it.

"Thank you. You look just as wondrous," Starfire said smiling up at him.

"Let's get out of here," Robin said. Starfire gave yet another knowing smile and they left the common room without saying good bye to anybody else.

After they left…

Raven suddenly came out of the room dressed in a long black dress shortly after they had left. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her from the couch.

"Why are you getting dressed up?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Because I'm not going to allow Starfire to make a fool of herself. Beast Boy, Cyborg, as much fun as your little bet has been, Starfire and Robin like each other. They have to learn to share what they have to say… meaning Robin has to find out about the bet," Raven said.

"What!" both Cyborg and Beast Boy said together.

"He's not supposed to know until after tonight!" Beast Boy said. "That would screw up everything!"

"I don't care! He has to know… TONIGHT! Before Starfire makes a fool of him like you told her to do! At least he'll know that she's not out to get him!" Raven yelled back.

"No you're not! You're not messing up this plan!" Beast Boy said. "Cyborg! You're coming with me!" he then ran into the room Cyborg shortly after him.

"Look, Rae, I know the little green dude is over his head, but this is a bet. And even though he might go over it… well, I don't think Rob should know yet," he said. He then ran afterwards. Raven sighed and walked out the door.

Bruce Wayne's Mansion… The Party…

"Good evening Master Richard, Miss Starfire," Alfred said as he opened the door.

"Evening, Alfred," both Starfire and Robin said upon entering.

"Robin! Starfire! Good good! You're here!" a familiar voice said from behind. It was Bruce talking to many older men. He handed them each a drink when he walked over and said "Do join us!"

Starfire and Robin had no other choice, but to come towards them.

"Starfire, Robin, this is Mr. Il Duce, Mr. Miji, and Mr. Demarena," Bruce said pointing out each man.

"Hello, Robin. We have met before yes? But this charming young lady you brought, why hello!" one of the men said extending out his arm to shake Starfire's. She took it and shook it gently.

"Good evening, sir," she said smiling. Afterwards, they went through plenty wealthy people whom they met until they finally got to their table. By then, both their drinks had been finished.

"Why don't you sit here and wait?" Robin said pulling out a chair for Starfire to sit at.

"Where shall you be?" Starfire asked as she looked at him.

"I'll be talking to some people really quick .Don't worry, I'll be back before the show starts," Robin said.

"Show?" Starfire questioned.

"Yea. Bruce hired somebody to come and play or something," Robin said. He then left and turned the corner towards the drinks. But at that exact moment, somebody he wasn't expecting to see was right in front of him.

"Raven!" he asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Robin. How are you?" Raven asked as if she was supposed to be there.

"You weren't invited," Robin said slowly. Raven nodded her head.

"Did they come yet?" she asked looking around.

"Who came yet?" Robin asked.

"Dumb and Dumber," she said.

"Who?" Robin squinted his eyes at her.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg," she said easily.

"No. Wait a minute… you guys aren't even supposed to be here!" he shouted at her. A feel people around them turned to look at him. He gave them innocent smiles and turned back to face her.

"Look, Robin, you know how Starfire's been acting strangely right?" Raven said looking right through his mask. Robin nodded slowly.

"Well, it's all Cyborg and Beast Boy's fault. It was a bet. They wanted to see if she could drive you completely insane for 10 days and then see if you would dump her," Raven said to him. Robin opened his eyes wide in horror.

"They did that?" he said softly thinking to himself. Raven nodded her head.

"And they threatened Starfire saying that if she didn't do it, then they would cry or something," Raven said.

"And she actually listened to them?" Robin inquired to her. Raven said yes.

"Why couldn't she be stronger? She should've known," Robin said.

"I'm sorry if you're hurt, Robin. But she's going to play one last prank on you tonight. Beast Boy's orders," Raven said.

"Why? She should've rebelled!" Robin said. He put his hands on his face and slowly shook his head. "I was so stupid."

"What?" Raven asked. His voice was muffled from his hand.

"I was stupid!" he yelled. At this time, everybody turned once more to look at him be he didn't care. "I was stupid to think she actually loved me! She did it all for a stupid bet!"

"Robin, she loves you-" Raven began but Robin was nowhere near listening.

"I really really thought she liked me," Robin said his tears were beginning to come out. "I really did. I mean, sure she was sort of crazy, but I thought she did it out of love… not a bet!"

"Robin, SHE REALLY DOES LOVE YOU!" Raven insisted. But Robin was far gone. Raven had never seen Robin this sad before. She sighed, suddenly thinking that maybe telling him wasn't a good idea. "Robin, I'm really sorry. I just thought you should know. I should be going," Raven said. With that, she disappeared but Robin hadn't even seen her nor had he cared. He was too busy deep in thought.

'I was stupid. Why would she love me anyways? I make mistakes a lot and I'm not perfect,' he thought to himself. All of the sudden, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Go away!" he said.

"Yo, it's me," a voice said. He looked up and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg looking at him.

"She got here before us, huh?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Robin demanded.

"It wasn't to hurt you," Cyborg said offering his hand. But Robin didn't take it.

"Just leave me alone," he said and heaved a sigh. He got up to leave, but music started.

"Robin? Where are you? Can you get over here?" Bruce said through a microphone. Robin got up to leave towards the room where Starfire was sitting waiting for him. He did his best to wipe his tears and joined her as if nothing had happened.

"You are okay?" she asked. Robin nodded his head up and down refusing to look at her. She looked behind him and saw Beast Boy nodding his head at her urging her with his eyes to do the prank. But Starfire closed her eyes. She was about to say something to Robin when he suddenly looked up with a smile and raised his hand and yelled out to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce! Yea! Can I get a solo?" he said out of nowhere. That was when Bruce was introducing a piano player.

"Robin!" he said. His eyes grew wide. Bruce never imagined Robin wanting to sing a solo. "Um, sure." Robin ran up the stairs onto the stage leaving Starfire to only stare at him. Something was wrong, she thought.

"But wait. I don't want it to be just me getting a solo. What kind of person would I be singing all alone?" Robin said into the microphone. This time, he looked straight at Starfire, "I would also like my date, Starfire please, we will be singing a duet." He gave her an evil smirk.

"Robin, I do not think-" Starfire began but Robin cut her off.

"Oh, C'mon. It's all I could do for you playing all those pranks and jokes on me," Robin said holding out a microphone for her. Starfire gasped. He knew. Not knowing what she should do, Starfire got up and slowly walked up the stairs. She walked over to him to attain the microphone.

"What are you doing, Robin?" she said.

"Remembering those good ol' times," Robin said back into the microphone. "How about A Whole New World?"

"Robin, what in the name of X'hal are you doing!" Starfire asked him holding the microphone out of her mouth so nobody else could hear. But the music started.

"Oh you should know. You don't even love me do you, Starfire?" Robin asked her ignoring the fact that the music had begun. Starfire gasped.

"Of course I love you!" Starfire insisted this time putting the microphone to her mouth.

"Then why did you do the bet?" Robin asked her.

"I did not wish for friends Cyborg and Beast Boy to be hurt," Starfire said.

"Mmhmm," Robin said as if he wasn't listening to what she said.

"Truly it was," Starfire said.

"Right. Stop living in a world of lies, Star. That's my little pep talk for you. Listen to yourself," Robin said, "All that time, you told yourself to love me, but you don't really."

"I never said that," Starfire said. She was beginning to get mad. Robin turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Robin, listen to me." But Robin was far gone. He put the microphone on the piano and stomped down the stairs. He passed by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Thanks a lot," he muttered sarcastically before leaving. Starfire also stomped and ran after him.

"Robin! Stop!" when she walked out the door and saw him headed for his motorcycle.

"What do you want now!" Robin demanded putting on his helmet.

"Robin, I truly do love you!" Starfire said. The tears were beginning to come out. "All I said just now was true."

"Starfire, just stop. I thought that all those pranks you did, yea. I thought you did it because you loved me, not for some stupid bet," Robin said. He started up the motorcycle.

"Then why did we have so much fun together on Staten Island!" Starfire said putting her hands on the motorcycle in front of him.

"I don't know. Maybe because Beast Boy told you to? Oh, and I hope I didn't mess up your plans for that one last prank you were going to do." Robin sneered.

"I was not going to do the prank!" Starfire gasped. "Beast Boy urged me to but I had decided I was not going to do it!"

"Sure, whatever. You wanted to lose me in 10 days? Well you did it! You just lost me," Robin had enough of this. He sped off. Starfire sighed.

"Robin, I truly _am _sorry," she said one last time softly. But he couldn't hear her. He probably never wanted to talk to her again.

So what'd you guys think? Well, please review. And I only have one more chapter after this! Will Robin accept Starfire's apology? Or not? Well, drop by a review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! Luv always, -lala


	9. I'll Follow You

Hey you all! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! This is the most I've had for this entire story! YIPEE! Hehe. :throws ribbons in the air: Thank you so so much! Okay, well, sorry I haven't updated in a while… volleyball practice has been making me do like 600 crunches a day… bleh. So, I have a lot of stories to update today and possibly a new one to start on before I go to practice again today in the evening. So, sorry I can't reply to all of you, but feel safe that you are all in my hearts::hug: awww. Well, here's the last chapter that you have been waiting for! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

She walked in to Titans Tower with her eyes still slightly red. Everybody else had gone to sleep and it was dark. Starfire couldn't bring herself any happiness to fly, so she had to walk and it had taken her a while. She crashed into obvious things right in front of her, but didn't seem to care. Her eyes began to get a little watery again as she thought about what had happened. If Robin was home, Starfire couldn't seem to hear anything coming from his room. She sighed and headed towards her room and walked towards her closet. She coughed a little bit as the dust came off the suitcase she was taking out. Starfire finished packing up and went to bed. It was late at night, and she had a long way to go.

The next morning…

Robin was the first titan up. He didn't want anybody to see what he was doing. Sure, he felt bad that he had said all those rude things to her, but she shouldn't have done it either.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind him. Robin turned around to come face to face with Raven.

"None of your business," Robin said. He closed his eyes for a tight second and opened them again, hoping to see Raven gone, but she was still there.

"What are you going to do about it if you never talk to her again?" she asked him. Robin sighed.

"I have no idea. I mean, Raven, she shouldn't have done that right?" Robin asked trying to avoid her eyes.

"Robin, I want you to know something, okay? She did it because she had to. It wasn't her fault. She didn't really want to do it. Anyways, I hope you make the right decision of what you're going to do," she said and then walked down the hallway. Robin stood there speechless. Her little pet peeve got him thinking major. Closing the refrigerator door, Robin sighed once again. He got back up and walked towards his room, thinking all the same.

Later on that morning when everybody else is awake…

Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't having their usual arguments over what to make for breakfast. They were both thinking of all the horrible things they had done. The guilt had finally gotten to them.

"Should we apologize?" Cyborg finally asked as he picked at his food.

"I have no idea what to say to them," Beast Boy said attempting to drink his tofu.

"Well I hope you all feel bad for what you did," Raven said sipping her tea and focusing back on her book. She suddenly slammed it down. "I hope you all go to JAIL for what you did!" she shouted.

"Woah, what got into her?" Beast Boy asked as they watched her stare in front of her at the wall.

"I am… not sure," Cyborg said tapping his fingers on the counter. They looked up as the sliding doors opened. First, came a suitcase. Then, came Starfire. She walked out and dragged her suitcase down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"What's that for?" Beast Boy said suddenly alarmed.

"I am… leaving," Starfire finally mustered finding much interest in the floor and her feet.

"But why!" Cyborg asked her turning around in his chair.

"Because… she can't seem to face the fact that she lost the only person she truly loved and thinks it's all her fault," Raven said. Everybody stared at her. "What? I told you I'm psychic," she explained.

"Is it true?" Beast Boy asked again. He felt horrible.

"Yes," Starfire said. She turned to leave but then looked back at them. "Friends, I shall miss you all very dearly. I am going to… call a taxi."

"But Star, you can't even manage without us. And how come you're calling a taxi?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Tamaranian powers are affected by our emotions. If we feel sad, then we cannot fly," Starfire explained. "And right now, I am in no mood to feel happy."

"But, Star-" Cyborg began but the Tamaranian princess stopped him.

"I shall miss you. I will be leaving… I have ordered a plane ticket already and I shall be going somewhere else," she said. She paused then continued, "Please tell Robin I said good-bye," she said and turned away. Dragging her suitcase along with her, she headed towards the door. None of the other titans stopped her. They didn't know what to say.

20 minutes later…

Robin finally came out from working out and pondering his thoughts. He walked towards the common room and stopped, thinking he had walked into another world. Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't fighting, for once and Raven wasn't reading. She was merely staring at the ceiling. All three of them looked like they were going to cry.

"Hey… what's up?" Robin asked as he walked in to get a drink.

"Hmph," Raven said taking one look at him and then towards the ceiling again.

"What happened?" Robin asked. He turned towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. Finally, Cyborg spoke.

"Man, how do you feel about Starfire?" Cyborg finally asked him. Robin could feel all the eyes on him as he began to turn red.

"Starfire…" he began, "Starfire. I think… I think."

"Just say it boy! You're crazy in love with her!" Cyborg finally yelled at him.

"Wha!" Robin mustered turning a brilliant shade of red.

"You love her! And you know what! She's in love with you too! So whatever you thought about last night, wasn't true. It was all me and BB's fault, alright?" he finally took a deep breath.

"She what?" Robin said softly. Everything changed. She loved him?

"We made her do the bet. It wasn't her. It was all us," Beast Boy said, "She didn't really want to do it. But we made her."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Robin yelled at them as the other two teen superheros blushed.

"Yea. And then we made Raven be the shrink and Bruce did the whole meeting thing and-" Beast Boy said again, but stopped suddenly. He had spoken too much. But apparently, wonder boy wasn't thinking about all the mean things that they had done. He was thinking about Starfire.

"So she really does love me?" Robin asked. Everybody nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked suddenly looking around.

"She left," Raven said.

"Where did she go?" Robin asked.

"She said something about taking a cab or something to the airport. She couldn't fly because of her emotions or whatever," Cyborg answered.

"I'm leaving," Robin said fast as he practically ran out the door. On the way, he grabbed the Love Fern which, for some reason, was on the table sitting there dead. He stopped though and turned to Raven. "You owe me $500." He ran out the door. Raven blushed deep red.

"Told you he'll notice. You owe me $5" Beast Boy said holding his hand out. Cyborg handed him the bill.

Joining Robin…

Robin started his motorcycle and was off in a flash. He raced off towards the street but was stopped by the horrible traffic. Then, he saw pretty red head getting into a taxi. It seemed as if she had been waving for a taxi there for quite some time. Robin was getting ready to go, but a long truck suddenly turned. He sighed and waited. By the time the truck was out of his way, the taxi was gone.

He rushed from taxi to taxi looking for the face of the beautiful Tamaranian he had fallen in love with. But each taxi was either empty, or had somebody else in it. By then, Robin was headed towards the bridge and came upon a lone taxi. He looked in the window, and there, sitting inside was Starfire. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and looked straight ahead. Robin began to bang on her window and she looked towards it, alarmed. Rolling down the window, she yelled at him.

"Robin? What are you doing!" she asked through all the traffic on the bridge.

"Get out! We have to talk!" he said continuing to drive and look at her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" Starfire asked as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"If that's what it takes, then yes. Now get out!" he said. Starfire turned towards the driver.

"Umm… excuse me, sir, can you stop this taxi please?" she asked kindly.

"What? Dude! We're on the middle of a bridge!" the driver said staring at her like she was an alien, which she was.

"Oh, well, sir. I wish to… throw up?" she asked searching for words.

"UGH! C'mon, woman!" the driver began to swear in a different language, but he pulled over. Starfire immediately got out of the car.

"What was that for?" she asked looking at Robin who had just pulled over next to her.

"Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy told me that you really love me and you had nothing to do with the bet and you did it for them. Is that true?" Robin said. Starfire looked away. The bridge was filled with passing cars and in the far distance, Starfire could see Titans Tower. She looked back towards him.

"Robin… I…" she said searching for the words to say.

"You what?" Robin said softly.

"I love you," Starfire answered to him.

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked gently taking her hands in his.

"I thought you did not wish to be with somebody who… who was… unfaithful to you," Starfire said looking past him.

"Starfire, you were never unfaithful or whatever to me. You did it from the kindness of your heart. And that's why I love you too," Robin said. She smiled and stared into his mask.

"Robin," she said. He let go of her hands and pulled her neck slowly towards his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. For a long time until both of them finally pulled back for air. They smiled at each other. Robin walked back towards the taxi.

"Here's some money, take her stuff back to Titans Tower, she has another form of transportation," Robin said handing a stack of bills to the driver who took it greedily.

"Whatever you say," the driver said pulling back onto the bridge. Robin took Starfire's hand and pulled her towards the R-cycle.

"It is our Love Fern!" she said smiling at him.

Meanwhile below the bridge…

A robotic hand dropped back down to a boat carrying three titans.

"I told you everything would work out," Beast Boy said smiling.

"You never said that," Raven answered as Cyborg rowed the boat back towards the tower.

"Yes I did!" Beast Boy said.

"No you didn't," Cyborg pointed out. "Anyways, this calls for a celebration! I'm making waffles!"

"TOFU waffles," Beast Boy said.

"With BACON and HAM!" Cyborg said happily continuing to row.

"TOFU! NO NO NO! Not while I'm here!" Beast Boy yelled at him. Cyborg stopped rowing. He got up on the orange inflated boat and walked towards Beast Boy on the other side.

"Yo! Stop it! We're going to-" Beast Boy was saying but was stopped. The boat tipped over and all three titans spilled out into the water.

"I am wet," Raven said with venom dripping from every word. She began to get angry.

"Uh oh," Beast Boy said as he watched Raven get even angrier.

"Run away!" Cyborg yelled as he began to swim towards land. Beast Boy turned into a fish and began to swim away. "Wait for me!" Cyborg yelled continuing to swim. But Raven was gaining faster…

So moving on with Robin and Starfire…

"So what do you believe our friends are doing right now?" Starfire asked hugging Robin's torso as they turned towards the tower.

"I think they're having fun right now not in an argument," Robin said. He smiled at her.

"I most certainly hope so!" Starfire asked. Robin turned around and leaned towards her and they kissed again.

Wow were they ever so wrong…

**The End**

So what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it! Drop by a review and tell me what you all think. I will certainly miss this story. Possibly a sequel? Who knows… well, maybe. Till then, luv always, -lala


End file.
